What Would Happen?
by FictionChic
Summary: All Kagome wanted to do was go to the miko academy to get stronger. But when Inuyasha slaps her Kagome becomes deathly afraid of him! Miroku Sango and Shippo hate him when Kagome leaves she swears to secretly never come back to that horribble half deamon!
1. The Violent Rage From Inuyahsa!

What would happen if I left the group to gotrain at the miko academy?

"Kaede recommended me so today I will pack tomorrow I will leave." The first thing Inuyasha did was slap me across the face then spit on me! I lay there in the dirt crying! Sango, Miroku and Shippo were there when it happened… I heard Sango screaming and close to tears: "Oh My God! Kagome!" That's all I heard I blacked out from sudden shock. I was scared to wake up! I was afraid of the half deamon that I thought I deeply cared for...I was completely wrong! _'I HATE that stupid' __dirty half demon' NOO you can't __think that!'_ I awoke with sweat on my face and breathing hard as though I had just ran a marathon without stopping! "Hey how are you feeling?" I heard it...Inuyasha's voice. I saw him to: his furry ears and golden amber eyes! He reached out to hug me but I screamed "SANGO MIROKU!" 'I just remembered that I could have yelled sit so I did.' "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" I saw Inuyasha plunge into the ground. Just then Sango and Miroku came in I burst out crying into Sango's arms. "Kagome what happened?" Sango said. Before I could answer Inuyasha started talking: "Nothing happened I asked how she was feeling then…then…I…um…tried to give her a hug and she freaked out on me! "If you ever put a hand on Kagome again you'll wish that I didn't have this wind tunnel." "You want to challenge me monk." I couldn't take it anymore I got up and ran far into the forest as fast as I could tears streaming on my face!

* * *

"Darn I better go after her." Sango said "Kirara, Miroku, Shippo lets go!" Sango said as she gathered all of Kagome's belongings. Kirara quickly transformed into her larger self allowing Sango, Miroku and Shippo to climb on her back to search for the young miko. As they searched the forest they found Kagome hidden beyond a giant boulder eyes closed and crying. When Sango touched Kagome on the shoulder Kagome cried out and tried to run again! "Kagome it's just us" Miroku yelled! Kagome ran to the nearest cliff! "You guys know that I love you like my own family." "But I can't stand to be here anymore I would go to my time but that stupid half demon would follow me!" HOW DARE HE HAVE THE NERVE TO SLAP ME, SPIT ON MY FACE! THEN LEAVE ME IN THE DIRT CRYING!" The group was taken aback by Kagome yelling! "TELL HIM HOW MUCH PAIN HE CAUSED ME! "TELL HIM THAT I WISH I HAD LEFT HIM, PINNED TO THAT TREE TO ROT, TO BE HATED BY EVERYONE! "TELL HIM I COULD NEVER LOVE A HALF DEAMON" With those last words Kagome jumped to her death! "Kirara!" on that cue the group jumped on and the flaming two tailed demon flew down at full speed and caught Kagome! "NO PLEASE LET ME DIE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" Miroku had to hold Kagome down to keep her from jumping down! "Kagome I'm sorry but you need to stop" said Miroku! "Calm down were almost to the academy." Kagome suddenly hit Miroku and then jumped down! Sango tried to save her but it was to late Kagome fell right into her deathbed!


	2. Miko Academy

As I fell I knew where I was going I was headed for the barrier that only mikos could see. I was at the miko academy! At first I was scared but then I phased through I screamed as I headed for the ground. I waited for the pain but instead I was caught by a girl with long black ponytail past her back, she had caramel colored skin with hazel eyes, she was wearing what seemed to be a uniform. As we headed for the ground I was scared she would drop me but she didn't. "Hi my name is Aiko what's yours?" "I'm Kagome Higarashi." "It's very nice to meet you!" "Well come on I'll let you meet sensei he with be teaching you the demon slayer and miko skills extra if you finish early." Said Aiko. She led me into a small hut in the back of a field. As we entered I could feel a powerful aura a good and strong one. "Why hello Aiko who do we have here?" Master this is Kagome Higarashi she fell through the barrier and I suspect that she must be very powerful!" "Thank you Aiko you may go back to your training" Aiko bowed then left. "Hello Kagome!" if you don't mind me asking were you enrolled in this academy?" "No sir" "Kaede recommended me she said that I would do well here." "Very well here is your uniform I will start your training once you are ready Kagome." "Yes sir." "Oh Kagome by the way you may call me master Minoru!" "Aiko please show kagomes her room so that she can change." "Yes master Minoru." On my way to my room I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun I would have here!

* * *

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE" yelled Shippo "MIROKU! MIROKU! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" Sango was crying uncontrollably shaking Miroku violently! He woke up instantly "where's Kagome?" Sango then cried into Miroku's shoulder, Shippo just sat there and cried! "MIROKU SHES DEAD SHE JUMPED AND…AND NOW SHES GONE!" "I THOUGHT OF HER AS A SISTER THE ONLY FAMILY I HAD LEFT AND SHES GONE LIKE THE REST OF THEM!" Miroku held his head down trying not to cry but he broke down sobbing! "Kirara back to Kaede's now!" once they arrived Sango burst in and found Inuyasha he was staring at her! "Hey Sango what are you crying about?" at that instant Sango ran up to him and slapped him hard in the face! "YOU STUPID BASTARD!" "Hey what the hell did I do?" "BECAUSE OF YOU SHES DEAD. NEVER COMING BACK, YOU KILLED HER!" Inuyasha was suddenly frightened by Sango's harsh yelling! Inuyasha was afraid to ask but he did: "who…who did I…k...Kill?" this time Miroku was yelling: KAGOME YOU KILLED KAGOME!" "yeah right I don't smell her blood!" and where's her body?" just then Kaede came in. "Inuyasha lady Kagome is the only one who can control those beads around your neck…if ye can take them off then that means Lady Kagome has…passed on!" Inuyasha reached for his beads and tried to take them off…they came off! Kagome was dead! Sango burst out crying again! "Lady Kaede may we have a ceremony even though we don't have the body"? Miroku choked out. "Yes ye may I will tell the villagers at once to said it up." Kaede said through tears. "NO!" everyone looked at Inuyasha! "but Inuyasha"-"SHUT UP KAGOME ISNT DEAD I DIDN'T KILL HER SHE'S ALIVE!" Inuyasha ran out of the hut following kagomes scent…_Kagome I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you please don't die be alive when I find you! _Inuyasha followed the scent until it ended at a cliff he hopped from rock to rock looking for blood or a body- but then he found it a piece of kagomes hair twirled onto a rock…Inuyasha started shaking. He then started crying slowly. Inuyasha made his way back to the hut. When he got there he said something. It came out as a whisper…"she's dead and I killed her!" but everyone in the room heard it! For the rest of the day all that Inuyasha did was sit in the tree. But then realized that he had to go back

* * *

and tell kagomes family: about how spit on her, slapped her and made her kill herself all because of him!


	3. One Miko, Old Friends And A Evil Hanyou

_I feel terrible! Now everyone suspects me dead! But it's for the best. 'According to Inuyasha he didn't need me! I shouldn't feel bad I spent two days after what happened planning this: replacing Inuyasha's beads' And, getting my family in on the plan, making them swear no matter what they would not tell and finally hurting everyone I care about! But who cares soon they will just forget about me!' whatever back to training I guess: _"okay Kagome are you ready for your first lesson?" Said master Minoru "yes sir." I was a little nervous but also exited! But my thoughts were interrupted by master Minoru's instructions: "the fist thing you will learn are the basic jumps and flips while using your spiritual powers." Excuse me master Minoru?" "Before I actually learn it can I see the moves first?" "Oh yes of course." "Aiko!" Master Minoru yelled: "please show lady Kagome lesson 1 please!" "Yes sir" with that said Aiko concentrated on her spiritual energy and performed a series of jumps, flips and, turns! "Now Kagome all you have to do is concentrate you energy and try what I did." "Just focus on happy thoughts!" I thought about myself being here and all the new friends I would make, and about the time I entered through the…the…bone. Eaters. Well! _'To tell you the truth I do miss everyone maybe even Inuyasha!' 'maybe one day ill return to them for a day or so then move back home and never come back – I mean without the well I would never be here in this academy!' 'So I guess I am thankful!_ I gathered up my courage and tried a front hand spring it ended up being more than that! I did Aiko's whole routine on my first try! All the girls at the acade0y were stunned: "wow Kagome!" Said master Minoru. "You were perfect!" "You're the first ever student of mine to do that on their very first try!" "Keep that pace up and you'll be working on demon slayer training already!"

Inuyasha jumped down the well only to be engulfed by blue light and darkness. Soon he was in kagomes era. Inuyasha soon came face to face with kagomes front door. Just then kagomes little brother Sota came out with his soccer ball: "Inuyasha you're here." "Hey mom guess what? Inuyasha's here!" "Hey keep quiet kid or ill – "Inuyasha I'm so glad to see you!" "Please come in." How would Inuyasha break the news to kagomes mom who was always so happy and cheerful? He had to do it sometime so he decided just to come out and say it: "she's dead and I killed her I mean I slapped her then spit on her so she killed herself and I'm sorry!" He said that so fast but kagomes mom understood. Of course she knew about kagomes plan so she had to do the best acting ever: Ms. Higarashi started sobbing. "GET OUT!" She screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!" That really hurt Inuyasha so he just got up and ran back to the well trying to hide his own tears!

Inuyasha jumped into the well. Once he was back in his era he realized that he still had kagomes hair clutched in his hand. He didn't dare go back to that evil era! Inuyasha's dog ears twitched. He heard music. Inuyasha ran towards the sound and found Sango and Shippo crying, he also saw Kaede and Miroku heads bowed saying some sort of prayer. "Hey Sango who died?" Sango looked at him in disgust! "Kagome!" You horrible "you forgot about her that quickly!" "No but I do want to bury something so at least part of her has past on." Inuyasha walked over to her burial and placed the single hair in and whispered: "I swear I'll never forget you Kagome Higarashi!" With that said Inuyasha could feel the tears running and ran to sit on a tree before anyone could see him!

2 months later:

"Well lady Kagome your training has finished, and you even learned some extra skills!" "Thank you master Minoru!" "Kagome take good care of kioko okay!" "Okay Aiko!" Flashback:

"Kagome come quick my puppy kioko got hurt during a battle and her wounds are really deep!" "She's near master Minoru's hut! "She's a demon but she won't heal!"

"Okay I'm coming."

"Oh my god!"

"Can you help her Kagome?"

"Yeah" ** a pink light then washed over Kagome and then Kioko.**

"Kagome you saved her!"

"Kagome ill be here for a while and that means that kioko wont be able to get out much….so do you want to take her?"

"Well if you really need me to then I guess I can,"

"Oh thank you Kagome I totally owe you one!"

End of flashback!

Kagome now knew everything she needed to know to become a full miko she had all of her weapons and her battle suit which was in the form of a dress and had a cherry blossom pattern on it! Kagome pulled her hair into a bun and put a taijia poison mask….and was ready to go pay a visit to her old group members! "Aw Kagome do you really have to leave?" Whined Aiko. "Yes I'm sorry but I and kioko have lots of adventures to go on." "But I swear to you that I will come back to see you all again!" "Master Minoru thanks again for all your hard work in training me and for all the support." "I really do appreciate it!" "Oh no problem lady Kagome just as long as you come visit me then I'll be one hundred percent fine!" Said master Minoru. "Okay well I better get going goodbye." With that said Kagome and kioko were off. But Kagome was suddenly disturbed by what she was thinking: _'maybe I should go visit my old friends – I mean they do think I'm dead and that incident with Inuyasha happened long ago. I could just mess around with them a little. If I learn to trust them again maybe I could even reveal myself!'_

"Hm that rotten girl is fully trained to a miko has she? The evil voice said as he stared into the mirror that a little white girl was holding who had pure black eyes. "Kagura!" Naraku yelled "what do you want now?" Kagura said annoyed while rolling her eyes. "Kagome has had training she is now a full miko so how about we give pay a visit and give her the very first test?" "Why are you giving me the job?" "You must be stupid or something!" "Oh kagura I know you'll do the job don't forget I have your heart." "Who cares I'd rather die then work for a slime ball like you!" Kagura spat back. "Well let's just say I've upgraded your heart." Said Naraku with a sinister grin on his face: "you'll feel the pain but never die until I do." Kagura looked shocked. "Whatever!" She screamed. With that said kagura plucked a feather from her bun and flew off in search of Kagome!

"Hey do you guys sense that?" Asked the hanyou. "Yeah but what the heck is it?" "Do you sense it Sango?" "Yeah its kind of has a really creepy feeling." All of a sudden a gust of wind appeared in front of the gang. Who else would appear in front of them except kagura? "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm here for Kagome Naraku is very displeased. Kagura spat back the whole group stayed silent suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Ka….kagomes…um…well…not…um…she…d…died." Sango finally managed to choke out. "Really!" kagura said shocked. "Well this ruins Naraku's whole plan." "Oh well not my problem ciao!" kagura said then plucked another feather from her bun then headed back to Naraku's castle. "WAIT COME BACK HERE WHAT PLAN?" Inuyasha screamed "DAMMIT!" "It's my fault all my fault that she's dead I made her jump…I made her kill herself!" the group just stared at him with sad eyes. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO STILL CARES THAT KAGOMES DEAD?!" Inuyasha yelled Shippo bounced over to Inuyasha :"no of course not but Kagome always told us that you can move on just as long as you know that the person is watching over you and that you keep them in your heart." Shippo quoted. "Inuyasha I know that this is a tough time for you but how about we take a break and set up camp for the night?" Sango asked pleadingly. "Sure whatever I don't care do what you want." Said Inuyasha coldly. The group was so distracted that they didn't notice a young miko lurking nearby in the bushes!


	4. Twist, Turns, And Sesshomaru

Kagome pulled a smoke bomb from her pouch and threw towards Inuyasha and the gang hoping to dull Inuyasha's senses. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STUFF?" Inuyasha screamed followed by what's and coughs. Kagome then put a barrier around her friends and kioko blew a ring of fire around them so they couldn't escape, followed by a spiritual lock from Kagome. Kagome quickly bound Inuyasha's hand and legs together. They were special locks that only miko used to stabilize a demon. "What who the hell are you trying to attack us like that?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome suddenly let all her anger out with tears streaming down her face: "I HATE YOU!" "YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL, TWOTIMING, UGLY, IMMATURE, OVERREACTING, SELFCENTERD, SELFISH, BASTARD, OF A HALF DEAMON!" Kagome screamed out while panting heavily. "Oh my god!" "How can she say that?" "Does she even know Inuyasha?" Sango said while inside of the barrier. "I don't know but she must have a lot of bravery for saying that to Inuyasha." The monk said. "Uh-huh." Shippo agreed with shock. "What's your problem you stupid girl?" Kagome slapped him and then chanted some words. She quickly ran off before Inuyasha could catch her – obviously Kagome forgot about Inuyasha being a half demon because Inuyasha soon caught up with her and slammed Kagome into a tree by her throat. "I don't know who the hell you are but I'll let you off with a warning you stupid bitch!" Inuyasha hated mikos ever since the incident with Kikiyo. If you close your eyes hopefully it won't hurt much." With that said Inuyasha slashed kagomes arm. Not enough to cut it off, but enough for blood to start pooling out! Kagome closed her eyes and yelled: "TRANSPORT!" A bright pink light suddenly engulfed Inuyasha and Kagome. When the light finally died down Kagome was gone.

Kagome was getting very dizzy from the loss of so much blood. Ahead of her she saw metal gates. Kagome limped all the way to the gates only to find out that it was guarded by two very large demons. "Who dares approach the gates of the great Lord Sesshomaru?" one of them bellowed. Kagome fell to her knees. "Please…please….help…m…me…ask for…Rin…sh…she…knows me…my name…is…k...ka…Kagome." with that said Kagome fainted at the feet of the guards.

"What where did that stupid wench go?" Inuyasha asked himself. "Inuyasha who was that?" Shippo asked. "I don't know but whoever it is must have put a spell on her self or something because her blood has no scent." "Inuyasha you didn't have to go and latch the girls arm off!" Sango scolded. "Well I had to teach that damn miko a lesson somehow to stay away I hate mikos!" "What about Kaede you hate her to after all she's done for us: letting us stay in her hut, tending to our wounds, providing food for us!" "How do you think Kagome would feel?" "She was a miko also!" Sango yelled. "Don't you dare bring Kagome into this?" Inuyasha looked like he was about to kill Sango. "What is that attached to your back?" Miroku asked quickly changing the subject. "It's a note." Shippo discovered. Sango pulled it off and read aloud:

Sango Shippo and Miroku sorry for going off on Inuyasha like that it's just

That I was upset for personal reasons I hope we can be friends see you soon!

"Well I guess we don't have to count her as our enemy – hopefully." Sango muttered "you guys! You didn't see what she did to me!" "I wonder how she knew our names. Miroku questioned. "I don't know but who ever it was I'm sure will meet her again soon" Miroku said sounding slight worried about their new founded friend/enemy.

Kagome awoke on a huge king size bed. She realized that her mask was gone but her clothes were the same as was her hair. Kagome tried getting up but was startled by a cold voice: "don't even think of getting up your wounds are way to deep they could easily open and you would be left to bleed to death!" "Sess…Sesshomaru?" "Listen I need to tell you and Rin something – "I know of your stupid stunt to fake your death this Sesshomaru demands to know why you would attempt to do something so obviously stupid." "well you see I was supposed to be training at the Miko Academy and when I told Inuyasha that I would not be traveling with him for some time he…um…he…slapped me and then...um spit in my face so after a couple days I left and attended the academy. I met up with him again and that how this happened." "Sesshomaru please I beg you do not make me go back I will leave right now just don't tell Inuyasha or anyone else." "Very well but if you disobey me I could end your life! Sesshomaru threatened. Kagome smirked: "you say that but I know you won't!" Sesshomaru ran up to Kagome grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "Listen here wench you do not speak to this Sesshomaru in that type of manner!" "I can snap you neck and you would be dead in an instant!" Kagome just rolled her eyes even though she was lacking oxygen. "Okay whatever now will you put me down?" Sesshomaru threw her against the bed! "You must stay if Rin found you dead I would never here the end of it." With that said Sesshomaru stormed out. Kagome didn't care she would leave tomorrow morning to fight other demons and wait for her wound to heal. Her wound was too deep for her powers to heal. With her plan set up she decided to go find Rin and see what she was up to. When Kagome stood up she was welcomed by a shock of pain Kagome cried out and limped towards the door. She opened it walking through the halls looking for Rin. Kagome came upon the garden only to fine Rin running around Jaken. As soon as Rin noticed Kagome she shrieked: "KAGOMEEEEEEEE!" Rin ran over to her and hugged her careful of her wounds. "Are you okay now?" "Um not really but I'm healed enough to hang with you and Jaken – "no your not." Kagome was suddenly interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Miko didn't I tell you to stay inside?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome just ignored him. Why should she listen? She was leaving in the morning. "THIS SESSHOMARU DEMANDS AN ANSWER!" he screamed! "Yeah but I got bored plus I decided that I would leave tomorrow morning and fight weak demons until my wounds healed." "If I have to I will lock you in a room to make you stay." _'Why do I care for this miko so much I do not have feelings for her? Do I? _"I'm sorry but I'm not staying I actually think I'll leave." "Goodbye Rin thank you so much!" "Goodbye Jaken nice seeing you." "Stupid human." Jaken muttered. "Goodbye Sesshomaru." I thank you so much for taking care of me I wont forgets it!" "Miko this Sesshomaru will speak to you now." Sesshomaru eyes glowed red as his true demon form started to take over. Kagome ignored him and secretly put a barrier around herself and walked past Sesshomaru. "MIKO!" Sesshomaru lunged toward the barrier and it shattered. Kagomes screamed as she was attacked by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and brought her to a forest. He jumped high in a tree with Kagome so she could not get down. "Sesshomaru put me down!" Kagome commanded. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY THIS SESSHOMAU?" "NO ONE EVER DISRESPECTS HIM THE WAY YOU DO." "Well I'm sorry, but you said that I was supposed to stay until my wounds healed, and to me they are healed." "I could easily take you back to the half breed." "Imagine how mad they would be they would hate you with all your being and shun you from the group!" Sesshomaru wished he didn't say that. He could already smell the tears. Kagome started sobbing uncontrollably into Sesshomaru chest. "P…please…d…d…don't make me…go…back…I…I'm…so sorry." Kagome continued to sob. After a while it was quiet. Sesshomaru looked down only to see that Kagome passed out from betrayal and rejection. Sesshomaru looked down at the poor miko. _'I can't take it I do love this miko I do.'_ Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was thinking. He hopped down from the tree and carried the saddened miko to his bedroom and laid her down carefully "RIN JAKEN." "Yes my lord?" they said at the same time. "Watch over her and make sure she does not try to escape this time." "I will go patrolling and see if I can find demons lurking by." With that said Sesshomaru left the castle.

"Kagome Kagome please wake up were waiting were waiting for Kagome to wake up." Rin sung. "Rin where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked have asleep. "Oh um he went patrolling. "Lady Kagome may I ask you something?" "Sure Rin, but just call me Kagome okay." "okay." Rin replied. Rin took a deep breath and asked her question: "do you like lord Sesshomaru more than a friend?" Kagome didn't even have to answer her blush gave it away. "YOU DO DON'T YOU." Rin shrieked out of excitement. "Okay fine yes but just don't tell him." "Okay I promise." Kagome and Rin obviously forgot about Jaken standing in the corner because he heard every little thing said, and couldn't wait to tell his lord that a filthy mortal fell in love with a demon. When the great demon lord returned he found Rin and Kagome sleeping. "My lord my lord." Jaken said "I have news to tell you." "Fine Jaken go ahead." Sesshomaru said annoyed. "The human girl she told Rin that she loves you more than a friend." Sesshomaru stared at the miko with wide golden amber eyes. _'So the miko feels the same way does her?' 'Should I tell her what I feel 'yes you must tell her you to could defeat Naraku then take her as your mate and live happily.' _Sesshomaru's demon said. Kagome awoke with sweat pouring down her face and panting heavily. Then she saw Sesshomaru. "Oh um hi how was your patrolling?" "Do not change the subject miko what is the matter with you?" "N…nothing it was just a dream." "This Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you." "COME!" Kagome got up and followed Sesshomaru into the garden and sat under the Sakura tree cherry blossoms falling from it lightly. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked pleadingly. Sesshomaru looked down at her then kissed her forcefully Kagome deepened the kissed the pulled away to get some air. Sesshomaru was the first to break the silence. "Jaken told me about the discussion between you and Rin." Sesshomaru said nervously. "Oh well you fell the same way right?" "I do love you and hopefully you feel the same way." Sesshomaru was shocked by what he just said he's never opened up to anyone. Not even his mother. Kagome started crying. "Uh-huh I do feel the same way." Kagome kissed him. This time Sesshomaru pulled away. "Kagome would you be my mate?" "YES I WILL!" Kagome shrieked. "Tonight my love we will begin." "Woof woof." "KIOKO YOU'RE BACK!" "Where have you been?" "I'm sorry but my powers are of nature and I had to go to each of the sources where my powers came from." "I know I just got back but can I go play with Rin and Jaken?" "Yes you may."

"SESSHY!" Kagome screamed. Sesshomaru rushed in as quickly as he could, only to find Kagome crying. "What is it?" "I…I'm….uh…pregnant." Kagome said. She just wanted to get to the point. "Oh we should get you to a doctor to make sure." Sesshomaru said in his usual icy tone. "Aren't you happy?" Kagome asked her eyes brimmed with tears. "Of course I am I having a child with the women of my dreams." "Now get ready were going to a doctor – "NO!" "I want to go to Kaede, I want to tell my friends and I will reveal my self who I truly am. "Very well."

Inuyasha was standing by kagomes grave. "Kagome I wanted to let you know that I've always loved you I was just to shy to tell you to your face, but now because of me you'll never know." Inuyasha whispered. Inuyasha's ears suddenly twitched. "SHIPPO, MIROKU, SANGO, KILALA GET OUT HERE!" "What is it?" Sango asked. "Sesshomaru he's coming." Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshomaru lets turn around I'm kind of worried!" said Kagome. "Nonsense we still have to visit Kaede." As they landed they could see Inuyasha and the group all lined up with their weapons. "Hey look it's that miko." Shippo said. "Stop we have not come for a fight but to um… show you something." Kagome said.


	5. The Battle For The Baby

Kagome once again threw another smoke bomb to dull Inuyasha's senses from sensing the baby and the mating mark on her neck. "What the hell was that for!" said Inuyasha. "I need to show all of you something." Said Kagome. "Well hurry up we don't have all day." Kagome then got behind Sesshomaru, took off her mask, and then undid her hair. "I'm so sorry!" Kagome stepped out from behind Sesshomaru! "K…Kagome…how…w…we…you jumped!" Sango stuttered. "I'm sorry!" Kagome said again she started crying. "Please don't hate me." Sango, Shippo, and Miroku ran up and hugged Kagome they were all crying. "Easy guys there something else I need to show you." They all stepped back. Kagome flipped her hair revealing the mating mark. "Inuyasha?" "Kagome why – how could you he's the enemy!" "NO INUYASHA YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled. "SESSHOMARU TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN YOU HURT MY ARM AND…NOW I LOVE HIM!" "Kagome why would you result to faking you own death?" Miroku interrupted. "because after what Inuyasha did I jumped off the cliff which actually led to the secret barrier of the Miko Academy." "Inuyasha please don't hate me." Kagome pleaded. "SESSHOMARU YOUR DEAD!" Inuyasha lunged forward, but Kagome didn't have time to move she was hit in the stomach! Kagome flew into a tree. she threw up from the pain. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rushed forward to help Kagome. Sesshomaru ran to Inuyasha and picked him up by the throat slamming him into the ground, his demon form taking over. "Se…Sesshomaru?" Kagome said weakly. Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha and rushed towards his mate. Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. "Yes my love?" "Bring me to Kaede we have to save the baby please hurry!" with that said Kagome passed out.

* * *

"She…she was pregnant?" Inuyasha said while getting off the ground. Sango looked up at Inuyasha crying. "You're nothing but a heartless bastard!" "Do you even care that you could've killed Kagome's baby all because you were mad that Kagome's found true love? "Miroku, Shippo,  
Kilala lets go were going to visit Kagome." "Inuyasha you stay I know Kagome doesn't want to see you!" Inuyasha cringed Sango was staring daggers at him. Back at Kaede's hut Kagome was laying on mattress sleeping. "Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. "What do you want mortal?" "S…sess…Sesshomaru leave my friends alone." Kagome said while finally coming to. "Kagome!" "Are you okay?" Miroku asked. "Yeah I'm fine, but Sesshomaru what about the baby?" "Ye are very lucky; because of the demon blood the baby will be fine." "Oh thank you Kaede Kagome ran up to Kaede and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and the villagers it's just that I don't know I'm just really sorry." "Kagome its ok we understand you really didn't have a choice without Inuyasha trying to follow you." "Sesshy can I go with Sango to the hot springs please?" "Very well but be back soon" "thank you." Kagome quickly gave him a kiss and followed Sango to the hot springs.

* * *

"So the miko is alive I see." Naraku said. "What do you plan to do this time?" spat Kagura. "Oh I plan to do nothing. with the new baby it is sure to have unlimited powers I will surely be killed I will not be killing anyone this time just interfering a little." "KIKIYO!" Naraku called "yes my lord?" "Go pay Kagome a visit." "Yes my lord." Kikiyo left to go cause trouble for her vile in carnation.

* * *

"So Kagome how was the Miko Academy?" Sango asked. "It was great I met this girl named Aiko she was very sweet." "She gave me her dog kioko, but she's at the palace." While they were laughing and talking they didn't notice Kikiyo in the background making a shikigami to look exactly like Sesshomaru. "Go now my pet go cause trouble." Kikiyo said with an evil grin on her face. Sango and Kagome were now dressed and heading back to Kaede's hut. "MIKO!" yelled the fake Sesshomaru as he appeared in front of them. "What's wr- before Kagome could finish her sentence Sesshomaru slapped Kagome then spit in her face. "To think I could ever love a stupid filthy human like you!" "I only used you so that I could make my little brother mad!" "Don't you dare show your face at the palace or I will tell my guards to kill you." With that said the fake Sesshomaru flew off back to Naraku's castle. Kagome started crying as the memories of what happened with Inuyasha flooded back in. "Sango why would he do that, he told me he loved me and that he would love having this baby with me." "Kagome it'll be okay let's return to Kaede's and get things straightened out okay?" "Fine let's go." Sango helped Kagome up she was one month pregnant and wasn't that heavy. When the girls got back to Kaede's they saw Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Inuyahsa, Kilala, and the real Sesshomaru. "Their you are we were all starting to get worried." Inuyasha said in his annoyed tone. "Kagome what's wrong you've been crying." Sesshomaru said worried. He got up and went over to Kagome. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME IF YOU WANT TO GET PURIFIED!" yelled Kagome who started crying all over again. YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME, THAT YOU WERENT ASHAMED TO BE MATED TO A HUMAN, THAT YOU WOULD BE FINE WITH HAVING A BABY, BUT YOU USED ME JUST TO MAKE INUYAHSA MAD!" "Sesshomaru what did you do?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't know Kagome dear what did I do to make you so upset?" "FIRST YOU SLAP ME,THEN SPIT ON MY FACE, THEN CALLED ME A FILTHY HUMAN SAYING THAT YOU HATED ME AND SAID…YOU…NEVER LOVED ME!" "YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR HALF BREED BROTHER!" " I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH!" "Kagome that's not true." Sesshomaru said while taking a step twoard with that said Kagome ran to the tree were her and Inuyasha at first met she needed to think things through. Everyone was silent. They didn't no what to say. "Kaede what do you make of this?" asked Miroku finally breaking the silence. "I don't know the poor girl, Sesshomaru are ye sure that ye are not the cause of her despair?" "I don't know I should go talk to her." A sudden claw stopped him. "No let me I owe her an apology anyway." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru growled. "Sesshomaru just trust him he knows what he's doing hopefully." Sango said. When Inuyasha got to the sacred tree he found Kagome crying. Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug but then put his beads back on. "KAOME TAKE THESE OFF!" Inuyasha growled. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" "I HATE YOU INUYAHSA SIT!" Inuyasha was so deep you couldn't even see him. Kagome ran back to the hot spring only to be welcomed by an Inuyasha shikigami. "You dirty whore you think you can get away from me." "Sesshomaru doesn't even love you." "You're an ugly bitch always remember that!" the jewel shard started to swirl with blackness. Kagome ran all the way to the hut. "SANGO!" Sango ran outside and caught Kagome sobbing in her arms. "Inuyasha…h...he...called…me…a…a…dirty whore…ugly bitch…told me Sesshomaru never loved me…what do I do they…both hate me so much!" Kagome sobbed. "Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." Sango tried to soothe her sister. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut towards Kagome "leave now." He growled at Sango. "Sesshomaru why would you do that to me you said you loved me." "Was that a lie?" "Inuyasha he also said such horrible things." "Why do you both hate me so much?" "I HATE YOU WITH EVERY BEING I HAVE!" Kagome suddenly screeched. The jewel shards were now fully black. "KAEDE!" "What is it?" Kaede asked. "The shards look." Sesshomaru pointed towards the jewel shards. "Kagome child ye must calm down." "NO ONE TELL'S ME WHAT TO DO!" Kagome yelled then shot energy at Kaede who easily blocked it. Inuyasha finally appeared. "What the hell is wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the black jewel shards. "Her hatred for you and Sesshomaru has taken over the jewel and Kagome!" Miroku informed him. "What about the baby will it be harmed?" asked Sango. "I don't know." "INUYASHA SESSHOMARU YOU BOTH DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL SESSHOMARU SAID HE LOVED ME THEN HURTS ME! INUYASHA YOU CALL ME THE FOULEST NAMES, YOUR NOTHING BUT A HALF-BREED!" Kagome shot energy at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but missed "I THINK ITS FUNNY WHEN I MET THE TWO OF YOU YOU BOTH TRIED TO KILL ME!" "BUT NOW YOU BOTH ARE BETRAYING ME!" "Kagome please stop this madness we don't want to hurt you." Inuyasha said calmly. Suddenly Kikiyo appeared. She walked over to Sesshomaru then kissed him on the lips. Kagome started crying. The jewel shards turned pink and Kagome back to normal. She fell to her knees. "Why…why does this have to happen cant I ever just be happy?" "Sesshomaru you lied to me took my heart ripped it in two. Inuyasha you just seem to hate me what did I do?" "Just tell me please?" "Oh Kagome you foolish wench you think a demon would fall in love with a mere human. Kikiyo said "you are truly stupid it was shikigami but just for you I'll take the burden off your shoulders!" Kikiyo shot an arrow at Kagome's stomach and hit the mark. "NOOOOOOO!" Sesshomaru yelled. K…Kikiyo why?" Inuyasha stuttered. "I'm sorry but it was Naraku's orders." Kikiyo then disappeared. Kaede rushed over to Kagomes bleeding stomach and took out the arrow. "Sesshomaru bring Kagome inside quickly." Kaede ordered. Sesshomaru growled usually no one tells him what to do but considering his mate he let it slide. "Everyone must leave." Kaede announced. "N…no…sa…Sango…stay." Kagome pleaded. "Very well Sango you may stay."


	6. Kagome's Pain And Suffering

_'I can tell by the way that Kagome looks at him that she still has feelings for my half-breed brother.' 'She will always be my little miko but i must end this.' 'I do not wish for her unhappiness.' _Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were forced to wait outside while Kagome was in Kaede's hut with Sango.

* * *

Kagome was laying on a cot panting heavily her breathing in even. Sango was dabbing at Kagomes sweat covered forehead. "Sango I must remove the purifying energy from Kagomes body or it will surely kill her, But it will cause her great pain." "I need you to go get two of the men from outside, and tell them to keep their eyes in their heads." Sango smirked and ran outside to fetch the men. She found them all by the goshinboku. "Hey you guys Kaede needs two of you to help Kagome." "Sesshomaru you should go help your mate." Inuyasha said. "Hn." Was Sesshomarus reply. "Aren't you going to go help your mate and try to save your pup?" Inuyasha tried his best to convince his older brother. He said nothing. "Come on you guys Kagome needs you!" Sango said slightly irratated. "Fine i'll go you to Miroku and keep your eyes in your head!" Inuyasha threatened. Sango laughed that was exactly what Kaede had said earlier. The three of them rushed towards the hut only to find a pale Kagome with sweat pouring down her face her body convulsing. "Kagome?" Inuyahsa whispered. "Inu...y...yasha?" "Yeah it's me Kagome were going to help you don' t worry okay?" "uh-huh." Was all that Kagome could say. "Inuyahsa Miroku Kagomes body has consumed to much spiritual energy her life is at stake and I must remove it immediately, But the procedure is very very painful and i do not want Kagome hurting herself." "Inuyasha I want you to hold down Kagomes shoulders and Miroku Kagomes legs." Kaede instructed. "Miroku if you touch or look at Kagome anywhere I swear to god i will kill you!" Inuyasha threatened his eyes flashing red for a quick second. "You have my honest word Inuyasha." Miroku said. You boys ready?" Kaede asked. "Yeah." They said at the same time. Inuyasha took a grip on Kagomes shoulders while Miroku took a hold on her legs. Kaede started her chanting while her hands glowed a pink color positioned over Kagomes stomach. Kagome started screaming a blood curtailing scream. Inuyasha had his ears flattened against his head. "STOP...PLEASE!" Kagome screamed. "It'll be over soon child." Kaede said soothingly. Kagome started fighting under Inuyasha, and Miroku's grip. "Calm down Kagome." Kagome suddenly relaxed. "It is over." Kaede announced. Kagome awoke to find a bundle in Kaede's arms. "It's a girl Kagome but- "Izayoi that's her name. Inuyasha was shocked. "Kagome thank you." Inuyasha sniffed the air. The scent of death hung in the air. "I want her." Kagome stretched out her arms. "Kagome she's gone." Inuyasha said sadly "SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed. suddenly Izayoi was ripped from Kagome's arm's. She cried out in frustration. "The half-breed is dead stupid wench." Sesshomaru said in his usual icy tone. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face. "Sesshomru I- Kagome's neck was burning. "The mating mark is gone." whispered Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru...why?" Kagome was sobbing uncontrollably. "This Sesshomaru was stupid to fall in love with a foolish human." "I am returning to the palace follow and I'll personally have you killed!" "Giv...give...her back." Kagome said pointing to Izayoi. "You want this disgusting corpse?" Kagome nodded. "I will take her and bury her myself." With that said Sesshomaru flew off on his white cloud. "NO!" Kagome shouted. She ran as fast as she could after Sesshomaru. Sango was crying silent tears of sorrow for her little sister.

* * *

Kagome ran and ran even though she already had lost Sesshomaru. Kagome then fell into a mud puddle. She was filthy her hair was matted, as her clothes were torn and covered in mud and grass stains. Kagome limped backed to the hut. The first thing Inuyasha noticed was Kagome's eyes: glassy and glazed over with no emotion just emptiness. Kagome fell to her knees. Inuyasha ran to her. "Kagome do you want to go home for a while?" He asked. "Home...I...I...can't go home...not now." "I'm all alone." "I lost everything." "Am I a bad person?" Kagome thought out loud. "No Kagome we all love you." Sango said. "Your my little sister." Kagome put her hand on her stomach. "I lost my baby, I didn't even get to hear her cry or laugh." "The man who said he loved me took her away." "Now I'll never see her." "Do you still hate me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him. "NEVER!" "I'll never hate you Kagome." Kagome wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's bead and pulled with all her strength sending them all over the floor. "I'm so sorry for controlling you like that I had no right." It was still midday. Kagome got up and walked to sit in the corner of the hut Shippo went up to Kagome and felt her forehead. "Kagome has a really bad fever." Shippo announced. "I'm fine." Kagome said trying to get up but failes when she fainted. Inuyasha caught her and laid her down on the mat. "Sango can you please go get some cold water and a rag?" "um sure Inuyahsa." Sango got up and ran out of the hut. "Kaede can you- "Already taken care of Inuyasha." Kagome was awake and sat up the same time Sango came in with the water. "Here child drink this." Kagome pursed her lips and turned her head away. "No." "Here Kagome try this." Sango said offering the wet rag. "No." "Inuyasha you an I should spar." "You could practice your adamant barrage." "In your condition no way I could kill you!" "That's the point." Kagome whispered even though everyone heard."Kagome...what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagome started sobbing uncontrollably muttering only two words "she's gone." Inuyasha reached towards Kagome only to have his hand slapped away. "GET AWAY!" Kagome got up and exited the hut with everybody following. "I'm going to kill Naraku and all of his incarnation and whoever else helped him." "If you guys want to come then lets go but if not then fine." "Kagome you can't go!" Inuyasha protested. "I'M LEAVING INUYASHA I WANT REVENGE!" "You better not touch Kikiyo I don't care what she did, you will not lay a hand on her or you can join your daughter in hell!" Inuyasha didn't mean to say that he just wasn't ready to part with Kikiyo deep down his demon still loved her. Kagome clutched the jewel shards around her neck and ripped them off. "Obviously you guys don't need me." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to go home for a while." Kagome threw the jewel shards at Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha don't come after me EVER!" "Miroku I want you to seal the well, I'm not coming back." Kagome started crying and ran as fast as she could towards the well.


	7. Naraku's Spell

Once Kagome was at the well she heard shouting. "KAGOME WAIT!" It was Sango. "What is it Sango?" Kagome asked. "Are you really never coming back?" "Yes I can't stay here, But you will always be my older sister." "Why won't you stay?" Sango asked innocently. "What Inuyasha said is in forgivable, But maybe will meet again one day." Kagome hugged Sango then jumped into the well blue light engulfing her. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the rushing of cars_. 'I'm finally home_." Kagome thought. Kagome climbed of the ladder and slid open the door of the well house and trudged up the steps to her house and opened her front door. On the top of the steps was her mother. "Kagome your back!" "MOM!" Kagome shouted and ran into her mothers arms sobbing uncontrollably. "Kagome lets sit down and tell me what happend." said. THey sat down at the table with two cups of tea. Kagome took a deep breath and told her every single thing about Sesshomaru, Izyayoi, and what Inuyasha said to her. At this point they were both crying. "Kagome your only fifteen!" "I know mom I'm so sorry!" "Kagome it was fate I am disapointed and sad that I lost my granddaughter, but everything will turn out alright at the end." Kagome forced a smile. Her mom always knew what to say. "Mommy I can't go back- "My stuff I left it and I have to get Kioko!" "I'll be right back." _'Something happened to Kagome's eyes whatever it is she'll pull through." _Mrs. Higarashi thought. Kagome ran to the well and jumped in thankfully she always kept a spare shard for emergencies. Kagome ran to Kaede's hut and all eyes were on her. "K...Kagome your back." Miroku said. Kagome shielded her eyes with her bangs. "I just forgot a few things." She said quietly. Kagome walked to the corner of the hut and picked up her yellow backpack. "If i were you guys I'd cover your ears. Kagome said still not looking at them. They did what they were told and covered their ears. Kagome put two fingers to her ears and whistled helping the sound travel with her Miko powers. Suddenly a dog much like Kilala flew in. "Did you call?"Kioko asked. "Yeah come on lets go." Kagome said. "Oh yeah you guys can have this back." Kagome threw the single shard on the ground. "Kagome your really not coming back?" Shippo said crying. Kagome shook her head. "I can't stay somewhere I don't belong, But I'll never forget you guys." "Kagome don't go." Sango said sobbing into Kagome's arms. "Your my sister, the only family I have left." Sango sobbed. Inuyasha just sat there watching. "Please Sango don't cry- "I know lets go to the hot springs okay? Sango nodded and sniffed. "Miroku if you come spy on us I'll kill you!" "That goes for you to Inuyasha." Sango threatend "Keh." Was Inuyasha's reply."Let's go Kioko Kagome called. She and Sango walked twoards the hotspring with towels over their shoulders and their wepons just in case.

* * *

"Inuyasha are ye even going to try and stop Lady Kagome? Kaede asked glancing at the half demon. "After what I said to her she'll never want to stay." Inuyasha said. "Aye after Kagome's loss how could ye be so cruel?" "Kaede her eyes have you seen Kagome's eyes?" Inuyasha asked hoping to change the subject. "Yes I have, but their is nothing I can do about it." "Her eyes show no emotion due to loss, rejection, and betrayal." Miroku said finally joining the conversation. "What do you mean monk?" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome lost Izayoi before she could even cry, She was rejected by her former mate Sesshomaru, ans she feels betrayed...by you Inuyasha after what you said." "Kagome feels that you'll never be mad at Kikiyo no matter what she does in this case: Killing Kagome's first child." Miroku finished staring at Inuyasha. "She's lost so much and I haven' even noticed." Inuyasha said quietly staring at the discarded jewel shard remaining on the floor.

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief as the felt warmness as she dangled her feet in the warm water. Kagome cringed. Strange pictures were appearing into Kagome's mind: **It was Izayoi she was bloddy flesh roting. Above her was Inuyasha. "You think you can run off with Sesshomaru?" "Well you've got another thing coming." Then Inuyash slashed at Izayoi.**The same images kept repeating over and over. "STOP!" Kagome screeched closing her eyes and clutching her head in between her hands. "Kagome what is it?" Sango asked looking at Kagome. "STOP!" Kagome scremed again. "Kioko go get Inuyasha and Miroku please?. Kioko nodded her head in agreement and took of running. She was there in a matter of seonds. "Inuyasha Miroku it's Kagome hurry!" Kioko took off running again with Inuyasha and Miroku close behind. "STOP!" "Kagome what is it tell me?" Inuyasha almost begged. "NO GET AWAY!" Kagome shot purifying energy at Inuyasha, but instead grazed his cheek. "THE PICTURE'S...IT'S TO MUCH!" Kagome yelled. Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's wrists. "Kagome open your eyes it's Sango your big sister remember?" Kagome opened her eyes halfway. "Sango...make the pictures stop...to much." "Kagome focus tell me the pictures." Sango said. "Izayoi...bloddy rotting...Inuyasha...killed her." "Make him stop...p...please." A single tear slid down her face before she passed out. "Poor Kagome." Miroku said. "I smell blood." Inuyasja looked down at Kagome only to see a huge red spot soaking through Kagome's shirt. Sango gasped. "But that's...the same spot where Kikiyo shot her arrow and..." Sango trailed off knowing everyone knew what had happend. Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and ran twoards Kaede's. When they got there Kaede was all ready. Plus Kioko had told her the whole story. While Kaede bandaged Kagome's wound she started talking: "It appears Naraku has taken some of Kagome's blood from the arrow that Kikiyo has used on Kagome." "I belive that Naraku has placed a spell on her and may force any images anytime he wishes." Kaede looked down at Kagome. "With Kagome's weakend state she might even belive them." "Can the spell be broken?" Shippo asked listening the whole conversation. "I don't know, but the spell will get worse each night." "Each image is based on Kagome's fears and emotions, So try to keep her happy, and it is best if she stays here if ye can convince her." Kagome's eyes started fluttering and soon they were open, but still no emotion. "How are you feeling?" Sango asked. "Oh um...I'm fine." Kagome said quietly. "How did I get here?" "I carried you." Inuyasha said from the doorway. Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed pink. "INUYASHA!" She screamed. Kagome shot a ray of energy hitting Inuyasha in the chest sending flying out of the hut. Kagome rose into the air and exited the hut. Everyone inside the hut followed. "YOU KILLED HER!" Kagome's powers were out of control sending sparks everywhere. "K...Kagome what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked raising his tenseiga. "Inuyasha don't hurt Kagome she's just confused." Shippo called. "I won't hurt her just trust me." "MURDERER!" She screeched while shooting a spiritual ball hurling towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it and lept up into the air. "Windscar!" he shouted, but his attack was blocked by Kagome's barrier. "FIRST YOU KILL IZAYOI AND NOW YOU TRY TO KILL ME!" "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Kagome went back on the grond and did a handspring kicking Inuyasha in the face. "Hey you guys could help!" Inuyasha shouted. "Oh yeah sorry!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time while running to battle their little sister!


	8. Pain, Sadness, Happiness

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS BETRAYING ME BY DEFENDING THAT KILLER!" Kagome yelled at Sango and Miroku. "Kagome he didn't kill Izayoi Kikiyo did." Miroku said. Kagome's eyes turned back to normal almost. "Is that true?" She looked at Inuyasha. "Yes Kagome and I'm sorry about what I said earlier." "I don't forgive you." Kagome hissed. "Kagome." Sango gasped. "What I told you Sango what he said is un forgivable."

* * *

"That vile girl broke my spell." Naraku said. "But lets turn it up a notch." Naraku grinned evily his eyes glowing red.

* * *

Kagome screamed. NO...NOT AGAIN...PLEASE! The images were flashing again: **Miroku was standing over Izayoi she was alive, "Wind Tunnel." The purple vortex opened sucking in Izayoi and everything in it's path. "Kagome Sesshomaru is the enemy this is for the best." Miroku grinned evily**. "LIES YOUR ALL TRAITORS YOU GUYS ALL PLANNED THIS!" "DIDN'T YOU?" "It's Naraku." Kaede pointed out. "YOU GUYS SAY I'M YOUR LITTLE SISTER, BUT THEN STAB ME IN THE BACK!" "Kagome take control your stronger than this were your friends." Inuyasha said sweetly. "INUYASHA YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND YOU BETRAY ME OVER AND OVER!" "That's not true Kagome try to take control." Kagome hesitated on her next attack "Inuyasha...kill me please." Kagome's eyes flashed brown for a second. "I...I...don't want to hurt you guys your my family. Kagome started sobbing. "Kagome no matter how much you hate me I can never kill you." Inuyasha said not trying to sound rude. Kagome screamed a bright pink light engulfed her then Kagome fell looking very confused. "Izayoi...do you have her?" Kagome asked innocently. "Kagome snap out of it what's wrong?" Shippo asked. "Where is she?" "Kagome child focus." Kaede said. "A priestess do you have Izayoi?" Inuyasha bent down so he was eye level with Kagome. "Kagome it's me Inuyasha remember?" "Uh...I think so." Kagome pondered the thought. "Inuyasha I Believe Kagome is suffering from to much stress she just blanked out." "She should be back to normal." "A demon slayer...But I'm not a demon." "IZAYOI." Kagome called. "COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" A look of worry passed over on Kagome's face. "Please help me find her." Kagome said on her knees looking up on the trio. "Fine I'll just look." Kagome got up and walked twoards the forest. Inuaysha growled and jumped Kagome pinning her to the ground. "IZAYOI'S DEAD KAGOME DEAD SHE' NEVER EVER COMING BACK YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER OR HER GRAVE. SESSHOMARU LEFT YOU AND TOOK IZAYOI'S BODY GOT IT?" "STOP ACTING SO USELESS ALL BECAUSE YOU BABY DIED NO ONE HERE CARES!" "NOW GET UP AND ACTUALLY HELP WITH REAL PROBLEMS!" Inuyasha meant it to he was tired of Kagome always moping around. "Inuyasha you really need to control your anger." Miroku said with a shake of his head. Inuyasha moved off Kagome and Kagome got up. Kagome shielded her eyes. "I didn't know that I was so useless." Kagome whispered. "Well you are." Inuyasha mumbled. Of course Kagome heard him. "I want the shards back." Kagome demanded. "No way you gave them to us when you left." Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and hel his head between her hands. She focused all her enegy into purifying Inuyasha. After minutes of silence Kagome stepped back to observe her work. Inuyasha was human. "Are you going to stop me from taking them now?" Kagome asked. Kagome walked up to him again and snapped the jewel shard jar off his neck. "Looks like I have them back." Kagome said smugly. "Inuyasha Kagome has turned you human." Kaede said with awe. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize how much you all hate me if I died would you guys care?" "Kagome turn me back." Inuyasha said kindly. "No." "You know your just as bad as Naraku because of your selfishness Izayoi died Kikiyo didn't kill her you did!" Inuyasha said smugly. "SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede you guys are just standing there like this is some free show." "You say I'm like a sister, but you don't help me." "Your right Inuyasha It's my fault she's dead." Kagome said with awe. "I guess I've overstayed my welcome huh? Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Inuyasha but It's just an illusion." Kagome waved her hands in front of Inuyasha and two white triangles were perched on his head. "Oh and your right I guess I did give them to you." Kagome tossed the jewel shards and Inuyasha caught them. "Kioko if you want to stay you can." Kagome walked off twoards the forest. "Kagome are you going home?" Shippo asked. Kagome pushed her hair back behind her ear and shook her head. "No I'm just going." "Bye." Kagome waved then walked off with Kioko close behind. "Inuyasha I'm worried about Kagome." Sango said. "I know me to." Inuyasha finally added. "Inuyasha we all know how you truly feel if you want to lose Kagome forever than stay, But if you care for her safety you'd go after her." Miroku said. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could after Kagome.

* * *

Kagome and Kioko walked in silence until they spotted soul colecters. "Kikiyo Kagome said darkly and ran twoards the barrrier. She came upon a small clearing with white orbs floating around. In the middle was Kikiyo. "Glad to see you could join me Kagome." Kikiyo said evily. ""Wh...what do you want Kikiyo?" Kagome studdered. "I want you to suffer the same fate as your daughter." Kikiyo pointed an arrow at Kagome. "It seems we have a visiter...Inuyasha I'll let him watch the show." Inuyasha entered the clearing to find Kikiyo and Kagome. "K...Kikiyo what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. Kikiyo shot the arrow which hit Kagome in the chest. Kagome fell backward coughing up blood. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran twoards Kikiyo and drove his hand through her stomach. "No one tries to kill my future mate." He growled and removed his hand. Kioko had already left to tell Kaede. Inuyasha put his finger on Kagome's wrist. She was alive just barley. He had to hurry to Kaede's. When he go there Kaede was ready. He lay her upon the mat. "Can you help her?" Inuyasha asked. "Aye, but I can only bandage her wounds." "Okay fine." "Where are Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked looking around. "They are in the village, Now you must leave Inuyasha." "What why?" "Because the wound is at Kagome's chest and- "Alright alright I get it." Inuyasha left the hut red in the face.

2 hours later:

"It's alright now Inuyasha Kagome will be fine." "What Is she doing?" Inuyasha asked. "I finally convinced her to eat something. She hasn't eaten in two days." Inuyasha walked passed Kaede and pushed open the bamboo mat. "Hey Kagome how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked quietly walking to sit beside Kagome. "I'm fine." "Thank you for saving me Inuyahsa." Kagome got up, but cried out in pain. She fell back down panting heavily. "Kagome you shouldn't move." "I'm...fine." Kagome tried to get up again and succeeded with help from Inuyasha. She walked twoards the door when a certain Hanyou's voice stopped her. "Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm useless you guys don't need me." Kagome said not looking at him. "That's not true Kagome we need you more then ever." Inuyasha almost yelled, "But you said- Kagome was cut off when she felt Inuyasha's lips crash into hers. Inuyasha licked Kagome's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome did the same with Inuyasha as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well it's about time." Miroku said startling the couple. "Um...Miroku Sango I thought you were in the village?" Kagome asked nervously. "We were, but then we came back only to find you two making out." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed fiercely. "Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "Um...sure. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal story and ran out of the hut. Of course the ended up at the Goshinboku. "Inuyasha what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked. "How do you feel about me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shielding his eyes. "Um...well I love you and I hope you feel the same way. Kagome said also turning away. "I...Love you to Kagome." He said looking into her eyes: Still empty. "Will you become my mate Kagome?" Inuyasha asked still looking at her. Kagome cried silent tears. "Kagome what is it?" Inuyasha asked worry taking over. "I...I...can't...what if...last time...I." Kagome stuttered. "Your afraid I'll leave you like my brother?" Inuyasha asked almost mad. Kagome nodded her head and broke into sobs. "I...know that there's...another part of mating...and...I'm...um...Izayoi...Sesshomaru...Kikiyo..." Kagome trailed off again. "Kagome I love you and I'll alway's protect you I swear." "Okay I'll be your mate." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. "Really even if I"m just some lame half-demon?" Inuyasha asked sadly. "Yeah, but your not lame I love you and that's the end." "Now are you going to make me your mate or not?" Kagome asked impatiently. "Fine." Inuyasha pulled up Kagome's sleeve and bit her wrist. Kagome winced when Inuyasha started licking the blood. Inuyasha held out his wrist to Kagome. "Uh...Inuyasha my teeth aren't that strong." "Oh sorry." Inuyasha then bit his own wrist and Kagome licked the bloood. "There were oficially mates. Inuyasha said proudly.


	9. Kouga

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippo asked jumping on Kagome. "Yep I'm fine Inuyasha and I are mates now." Kagome said proudly. "Wow Kagome congrajulations!" Sango said hugging her sister. "Oh and I'm sorry about what happend Kagome." Sango said looking down. Kagome waved her hand brushing it aside. "Don't worry Sango It's fine." Kagome said forcing a smile. "Lady Kagome does that mean your staying?" Miroku asked. "Yes and Miroku and my older brother should just call me Kagome." Miroku laughed and hugged Kagome. "Inuyasha can we continue our hunt for Naraku tommorrow?" Kagome asked batting her eyelashes. Inuyahsa growled. "Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked. "Kouga." Everyone ran outside Kagome beside Inuyasha. Kagome's hands were suddenly grasped in between Kouga's. "How's my woman doing?" Kogua asked. "Sorry Kouga, But I'm mated to Inuyasha now." Kagome said sorry for her friend. Kagome quickly moved behind Inuyasha who growled at Kouga. "Hey mutt face why does Kagome smell so weird?" "Her eyes are diffrent to!" Kouga shouted. Kouga sniffed the air and stared at Kagome's neck. "Another mating mark?" Kouga asked to himself. Kouga ran behind Inuyasha and picked up Kagome and ran a small distance. "KOUGA PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched. Kouga smelled her neck. "You smell like death and Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome froze. Kauga put the puzzle together in his mind. "Oh I get it you mated Sesshomaru and lost his baby then he left you, so you mated the half-breed?" "That's disgusting your nothing but a whore to think I ever loved you." Kagome's eyes flashed pink. Kagome shocked Kouga with purifying energy causing him to pass out. Kagome's eyes still pink pulled out a dagger and rose it above Kouga's heart. "KAGOME STOP!" Inuyasha yelled running twoards Kagome. "Do you want me to kill you instead?" Kagome said eyes still pink. "Kagome it's me Inuyasha." He said trying to calm his mate. "Inuyasha I want Kouga dead!" Kagome tried to plunge the dagger into Kouga, but was stopped when Inuyasha knocked the dagger out of her hand. "Kagome look at me." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's shoulders and staring into her pink eyes. From behind them they heard a moan Kouga was coming to. "What the hell." He mumbled. "Oh yeah I was knocked out by that crazy whore." He said forgetting Kagome was right in front of him. Kagome broke from Inuyasha's grasp and surrounded Kouga by a barrier. "I think I'll tourture you slowly." Kagome said. She started zapping Kouga with Purifying energy making more painful each second. "Kagome stop it." Sango called. Kagome ignored her and continued her tourture game. "Soon you'll be dead." Kagome said with venom. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha called. He was face to face with Kagome. "Kagome listen you need to stop." Inuyasha said. "Why should I?" "He doesn't deserve to live." Kagome put more power into zaping Kouga. He screamed out in pain. "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled. He than punched Kagome in the stomach. Kagome let out a cry of pain and passed out Inuyahsa catching her. Kouga was free from Kagome's wrath and sped off. "Inuyasha is Kagome okay?" Miroku asked. "I don't know what Kouga said really upset her." Inuyasha said. "Yeah I know." Sango added. "Do you think she really would've killed Kouga?" Sango asked. Inuyasha nodded. "He would've died any second if Kagome kept tourturing him." Inuyasha smirked a little, but also felt bad for Kagome. "Why does she have to suffer so much?" He asked himself. "Sango we should leave them alone." Miroku whispered and dragged Sango out of the hut. Inuyasha craddled Kagome in his lap. A sudden white orb floated through the hut and into Kagome. Kagome's faced was twisted in pain as she archered her back. Then it stopped. "Kagome you have your soul back." Inuyasha said hoping to wake her up. "Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked waking up. "I'm right here Kagome." Kagome sat up against the wall. "I'm so glad your okay Kagome." Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her, but Kagome turned her head away. "Kouga's right I'm nothing but a whore and I don't deserve you." Kagome said sadly. Inuyasha turned Kagome she was looking at him. "Kagome don't you ever say that I love you and you may have had some rough moments, But Kouga's just jelouse that I'm mated to the best woman ever." Inuyasha kissed Kagome fiercely and licked her bottom lip for entrance. Kagome granted entrance and deepend the kiss only pulling away for air. "Inu...Inuyasha I want to go after Naraku now." "Fine lets go." Inuyasha got up and exited the hut. Followed by Kioko who was napping in the corner. "Inuyasha what did Kouga mean by my eyes look different what's wrong?" "Nothing Kagome you look fine." Inuyasha lied. "SANGO MIROKU HURRY UP OR WERE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo flew on Kirara all ready to go. "Come on Kagome." Inuyasha bent down waiting for Kagome to get on his back like usual. Kagome nodded her head sadly and got "Kioko can you keep up alone?" Kagome asked. "Woof!" Kioko barked enthusiastically. "Okay lets go." Sango said cheerfully. The group was deep in the forest and just happend to come across a large clearing. "Inuyasha I sense a sacred jewel shard!" Kagome said. Out of the darkened trees stepped a tall slender demon with pale skin,armor, and a white fur boa flowing on his shoulder. "So we meet again my little miko." The demon said. Kagome froze and Inuyasha could sense her fear. "Sesshomaru what buisness do you have here?" Miroku asked camly. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Ah little miko I see you have mated my half-breed brother." Sesshmaru said with venom in his voice. "Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha said growling. "Miko you remember Izayoi don't you?" Kagome remained unmoving, but mananged to nod her head. "I have burried her under that tree you love so much." "Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome finally managed to choke out. Sesshomaru nodded his head in response. "Inuyasha by the way our half sister is back tell me if you see her okay?" Sesshomaru started walking off, but stopped. "I wish for your happiness Kagome, I'm sorry for everything I have put you through." With that said Sesshomaru walked, But was stopped again. "Wait Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out. "Have you seen any demons around?" "No I haven't, but if I find those shards I'll make sure to give them to you." "Now I really must be going, But I'll tell Rin and Jaken that you all say hello." Sesshomaru said imapatiently. He then dissapeard into the darkend tress. "Well that went better than I thought it would." Sango said finally breaking the silence. "Kagome do you want to go visit Izayoi?" Inuyasha asked. All eyes were on Kagome. "No we've come this far I don't want to go back." Kagome said. "Kagome do you still sense the shard?" Shippo asked. Kagome smiled. "Yep and I know where it's coming from." Kagome lept off of Inuyasha's back and ran twoard a cliff and jumped. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. They all ran to the cliff and looked down. Inuyasha jumped off the cliff and the rest on Kilala followed. Once they landed. They saw Kagme smiling happily. "Took you long enough." Kagome said giggiling. "Kagome your eyes are back to normal." Miroku said excidedly. "I know I'm done being sad I'll see Izayoi again someday in another lifetime." "Hey it that Kagome!" A deep male voice said. "Aiko Master Minoru!" Kagome screamed excidetly and ran to hug her old friends. "Aiko Master Minoru these are my friends: Sango, Miroku, Shippo,Kilala, and you know Kioko". She said gesturing to each one of them. "And this is my mate Inuyasha." Kagome said a light blush tinting her cheeks. Master Minoru bowed respectfully as did Aiko. "It's very pleased to meet you." They said at the same time. "Lady Kagome!" The group suddenly heard a bunch of shouts coming from all directions. A bunch of little kids and even adults ran up to Kagome greeting her and giving her hugs. "Hey give Lady Kagome space and go prepare for the festival." Master Minoru commaned chuckiling slightly. "Wow Kagome must be very popular here." Sango whispered to Miroku. He nodded his head in response. "Master Minoru why are you having a festival?" Kagome asked. "Yes we are in honor of you for helping realize demons aren't all bad." "Thank you if you ever need anything I am here to assist you." She said bowing respectfully. "Excuse me Master Minoru, but have you felt a pressence of a demon lately?" Miroku asked also bowing like Kagome did. "Yes actually I have. "Will you tell us what the demon looks like?" Kioko barked earning a smile from Aiko. "Well the demon is a girl she has pale skin, blonde hair pulled into to pigtails, and wore a pink Kimono." "She hasn't been of harm to us, But i fear for the villagers." Master Minoru said fearfully. "Hina!" Inuyasha whispered. "Inuyasha who's Hina?" Kagome asked with curiousity. "I'm Hina." A girl said cheerfully. "Hello Inu I missed you!" Hina squeled and gave Inuyasha a hug. Hina walked up to Kagome and sniffed. "Huh that's funny you smell like Sesshy and Inu, But I can only sense Inu's mating mark." Hina peered at Kagome's neck. "Were you mated to Sesshomaru and now your mated to Inuyasha?, and you reek a little of death." "Could it be that- "Aiko come on." Kagome inturuppted running over to Aiko. "Where are we going?" "Just come on." Kagome grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled her away.


	10. Kagome's Blood

"Ah Kagome where are we going?" Aiko said gasping from running so much. "Were just getting away from them." Kagome replied sadness in her voice._ 'Did she have to bring the memories back up?' _Kagome thought. "Kagome tell me what's wrong?" Aiko pleaded. Kagome sighed. "Alright I know I can trust you." A tear slid down Kagome's cheek as she retold the story of Sesshomaru and Izayoi. Once she was finished she took a deep breath and looked at Aiko for her reaction. "So you named Izyoi after Inuyasha's mom that's so sweet." Aiko said bubbly. Aiko's expression suddenly hardend. "I am sorry for you loss, I also lost my baby. "Oh I'm so sorry." Kagome said. Aiko sighed and told her story and by the time she was done both girl's were sobbing.

* * *

"Hina why the hell did you do that?" Inuyasha said eyes flashing slightly red. "I'm sorry Inu I was just curious." "Look I'll apologize I swear is that better?" Hina asked innocently. "It's not enough for me, but to Kagome it'll mean the world to her,also wait till She comes back okay?" "Okay Inu!" Hina said smiling. "Hina would you like to stay for the festival?" Master Minoru asked bowing. "I would love to thank you." Hina bowed back. "Oh yeah sorry." "Hina these are my friends: Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Kioko." "Hi it's very nice to meet you. Hina said. "Hina if you don't mind me asking are you older or younger than Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Oh I'm younger than Inu by like 4 years, But I still love my older brother and my older half brother Sesshy." "I hope Kagome comes back soon, maybe we'll become friends. Hina said optimistically. "Hina likes to make friends with everyone." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"We should get back." Aiko suggested sniffiling. "Yeah." "Come on, and thank you so much for trusting me." Kagome said. "Your welcome it felt good to let it all out." "Hey there they are I was afraid we were lost." Kagome sighed with relif as she saw Inuyasha and her friends. Inuyasha instantly smelt Kagome's and Aiko's tears. "Hey Kagome Aiko are you guys alright?" Inuyasha asked his voice filled with concern. Both of them looked at the ground. "Yeah." They muttered quietly at the same time. "Kagome- "I said I'm fine Inuyasha!" Kagome said coldly. Inuyasha winced at Kagome's tone. Hina bounced up to Kagome. "Kagome I'm so so so sorry if I brought up any painful memories, I just hope we can be friends someday?" Hina said smiling. Kagome brightened up instantly at Hina's apology. "Hina it's fine trust me I'm not even sad." Kagome lied forcing a smile. Hina scoffed. "Don't lie to me Kagome I could smell your tears." Hina pulled Kagome into a warm embrace. "I know how it feels to lose someone special to you I lost my mother when I was really little." Hina whispered petting Kagome's hair. Kagome could feel the tears coming on. Hina, and Inuyasha could smell them to. Kagome pushed away quickly. "Kagome it's okay to cry you know you have people who love and care for you and would risk their life for you at any costs." Hina said smiling sadly. "I've done enough crying in the last few days and I'm tired of it!" Kagome snapped eyes flashing pink then stopping. "Um...I'm going to go on a walk for a little bit." Inuyasha growled. "I'll come with you Kagome I don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha took a step forward. "NO INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and pink energy shot out from her body hitting Inuyasha. He screamed with pain as the purifying energy sizzled against his skin. Kagome gasped and shook her head frantically "No!" Kagome got tear's in her eyes. "Kagome It's okay." Miroku took a step forward. "Is that all I ever cause is pain to the one's I love?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "Kaogme that's not true." Miroku took another step forward. "No Miroku stay back." Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was gritting his teeth in pain. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome said as a sob was released from her throat. Inuyasha tried to sit up but was welcomed by another scream of pain. Another sob was released from Kagome's throat. "Inuyasha?" He didn't answer. Tears started spilling over as Kagome ran away as fast as she could. "KAGOME WAIT!" Hina called. "Hina is Inuyasha okay?" Shippo asked. "Yeah he's fine." "I juat hope Kagome is I can tell how much she's been through." Hina said worriedly.

* * *

Kagome was running as fast as she could. _'I can't belive I hurt my mate.' 'What happened to me I didn't even mean to shock him! '_Kagome screamed in her mind. Her lungs were burning for air so Kagome stopped running to get some air. "I almost forgot about the jewel shard." Kagome said allowed. "I sense it." Kagome ran twoards the grassy field near Master Minoru's hut. In the middle of the field she found the jewel shard just lying there. _'That's strange why is it just lying here?' _Kagome picked it up and added it to the little jar around her neck. Kagome started crying. _What's wrong with me to many emotions.'_Kagome sighed. "Whatever. She said to herself. "Kagome seems you've broken my spell." A sinister voice said. Kagome reconized it instantly. "Naraku!" Kagome said looking around. "It seems your mate killed Kikiyo." Naraku said irratated. "Kikiyo's dead?" Kagome said with awe. "But my soul did I?" "Yes you got it back stupid wench." Narku said rolling his eyes. "Hey how did you get past the barrier?" "I'm not the real Naraku just a puppet, But I can't cause you harm so your safe... for now." The puppet said smirking. "Well what do you want?" Kagome asked carefully. "You think Inuyasha really love's you?" "How right after he killed Kikiyo he chose to mate you the reincarnation?" Naraku said evily. "Plus when he, and his friends find out your secret they will shun you." With that said the puppet dissapeared. Kagome froze_. 'He knows my secret._' "They can't find out." Kagome said to herself sinking to her knees.

* * *

Inuyasha moaned as he was coming to. "Hey you guys he's waking up." Shippo said smiling. "The group looked at Inuyasha. The first pair of eyes he saw were just like his own. "Hina...w...wheres...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. "She ran off, But don't look for her." Miroku said seriously. "Miroku she's my mate I have to protect her!" Inuyasha said growling. "Inuyasha after you passed out you didn't hear her." Inuyasha's expression sofented. "What did she say?" Inuyasha asked fearfull of the answer. "She thinks all she does for us is cause pain, She was sobbing uncontrollably." "Let her be Inuyasha." Miroku finished closing his eyes meditating. "Keh!" Inuyasha turned around and saw that Aiko and Master Minoru had left to go help for the festival. Sango was playing with Shippo, and Kilala and Kioko were playing with village children. _'Kagome plaese be alright.' _Inuyasha thought scanning the area for his mate.

* * *

_'I have to get back to the others.' 'Come on Kagome be happy.' _Kagome tried her best to clean herself up and started walking back towardsthe others. "What if I shock Inuyasha or my friends again?" "I could kill them even." Kagome said to herself. Kagome placed a small barrier around herself and continued walking the way she came. After fifteen minutes of walking she spotted the others not far off. Shippo was the first to spot her. "KAGOME!" He said running. "SHIPPO NO!" Kagome put her hands out trying to put a barrier around Shippo to keep him from getting hurt, But instead shot purifying energy. The spiritual ball missed and hit a tree making it shine then stopped. "Shippo I'm so sorry." Shippo looked terrified. Kagome put as much strengh as she could into the barrier and fell to her knees panting. "Kagome." Inuyasha called. He and the gang ran over. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango tried to touch Kagome's arm, But was shocked when she felt a hard surface. "Kagome what the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Kagome. "It's a barrier if any of you touch me I could hurt you." "All I cause is pain." Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "Kagome take off the barrier or I'll have Miroku take it off!" Inuyasha threatened. Kagome sighed. The barrier faltered a little then completely disappeared. "Is'nt that better- "Kagome you smell like Naraku!" Inuyasha said. "WHAT DID HE DO!" He screamed eyes flashing red. "Inuyasha calm down it was a puppet and I swear to you nothing happend, so calm down." Kagome soothed. "Did he say anything to you?" Kagome shook her head. "Nope nothing." Kagome said forcing a smile. "Your lying I can sense it." Hina said finally joining the conversation. "Kagome why are you lying?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm not trust me." Kagome replied nervously. "Kagome Hina has the power to sense these things your lying now tell me." Inuyasha said raising his voice. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST TRUST ME!" Purifying energy surrounded Kagome knocking everyone away from her. Kagome cried out. "Don't worry Kagome were all fine." Hina said standing up along with everyone else. "I...I...didn't mean...I don't know." Kaogme stuttered. "Kagome were all fine." Miroku reassured. "Stay away from me." Kagome said backing away slightly. "Kagome were fine you didn't hurt any of us." Sango said smiling at her sister. "TIME FOR THE FESTIVAL!" They heard Aiko shout. "Oh yay come on Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly. "I'm not going." Kagome said quietly. "Kagome you have to go the festival is in your honor." Kioko said. "She's right Kagome lets go." Hina said back to being cheerful. "Okay fine, But you guys walk ahead of me." Kagome said sighing in defeat. Kaogme waited until everyone was well infront of her and then she started walking. As they were walking they heard greetings most of "Hello Lady Kagome!" Kagome greeted them back with a smile. Aiko suddenly ran up to them. "Kagome a new family just moved in and they have the cutest baby ever she's a half demon and she's adorable!" Aiko cooed. "Let's go!" Aiko said grabbing Kagome's arm. Kagome pulled away quickly. "I can't Aiko I'm sorry." Kaogme said sadly. "Kagome you should go have fun." Miroku said smiling. "But what if I- "Go!" Miroku said sternly. Kagome hugged Miroku and smiled sadly at him. "Fine I'll go Aiko." "Great." Aiko squeled. She grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away. "Kagome's blood isn't good." "What do you mean Miroku?" Sango asked. "Let's just say it's best to keep her happy not sad or angry or things could get out of hand." "Lets just enjoy the celebration." With that said Miroku ran off. "Come on Inu , you guys to." Hina said happily as she skipped off the rest behind her.

* * *

"Awwwwwwww!" "She is so cute!" Kagome cooed looking at the baby girl. "What's her name?" Kagome asked looking Kira who was the mother. "Her name is Maki." Kira said. "Have you had a child yet?" Kira asked unaware of Kagome's pass. "Um...well she died the instant she was born...Her name was Izayoi." Kagome said sadly. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't know!" Kira said. "Oh no trust me It's fine." Kagome said waving it off. "You girls need to get back to the festival." Kira said smiling. "Okay it was nice you meet you." Kagome said exiting the hut. Kagome looked around. "Huh I guess they left." Kagome said sadly. "Don't worry Kagome you can hang with me!" Aiko said cheerful as ever. "Okay thanks." As Aiko and Kagome were walking a boy about Kagome's age and his friends walked up to them. "Hey aren't you the priestess that's mated to that half-breed?" One of the boys asked. "Well the half-breed that I'm mated to is named Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. "We also heard from this one demon that you were also mated to his older brother is that true?" another boy asked disgusted. "Well yeah, but- "You call yourself a priestess?" "Your just a copy of Kikiyo!" "Do you even love Inuyasha or are you just gonna kill his baby to like you did Izayoi?" That sent Kagome over the edge. "SHUT UP!" She screamed eyes flashing pink rising up into the air.


	11. Midoriku's Miko

Aiko ran until she found who she was looking for. "INUYASHA!" Aiko screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha ran to her at once. "Aiko what is it?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome...powers...boys...eyes...pink." Aiko couldn't talk from having to run so fast. "Come on you guys." "Aiko go back to the festival and don't tell the villagers keep them away from here okay?" Sango instructed. Aiko nodded her head and ran off.

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" Kagome screamed shooting purifying energy at the four boys. It hit them right on. The boys crashed into a tree an ran off before the angry miko could catch them. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!" Kagome screamed, as a wave of purifying enegy shot out from her body. "Oh my gosh what's happend to her?" Hina asked hiding behind Inuyasha. "It's happend before, but this time it's worse!" Miroku said. "We have to stop her before something bad happens." Sango said readying her hirakotsu. "Okay lets go, but don't hurt her to bad." Inuyasha said. "Okay is everyone ready?" Hina asked. "Ready!" Everyone said at the same time. Another wave of energy shot out from Kagome hitting some of the huts. Luckily each one was surrounded by a barrier so it did no damage. "Hirakotsu!" Sango screamed throwing her boomerang. It hit Kagome in the back which caused her to cry out in pain. "Don't worry I didn't hurt her to bad." Sango said to Inuyasha. "YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME!" Kagome screeched. "Kagome you need to calm down." Hina said to Kagome. "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, I TRY TO BE NICE, BUT STILL PEOPLE PUT ME DOWN AND I'M TIRED OF IT!" "I got it!" Hina squeled. "Kagome if she was alive do you think Izayoi would want to see her mommy act like this?" Hina called to Kagome. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER ANYMORE!" "SHE CAUSES ME NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SADNESS!" Kagome screeched. The group froze at what she said. "Kagome we all know that you don't mean that right?" Sango asked hopefully. "OF COURSE I DO!" "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOUR MATES OLD GIRLFRIEND KILLED YOUR BABY WHO WASN'T EVEN BORN YET HUH?" "THEN YOUR MATES OLD GIRLFRIEND TRIES TO KILL YOU LATER!" Inuyasha looked sadly at Kagome. "Kagome I'm so- "SORRY INUYASHA, WHATEVER YOUR NOT SORRY IT'S JUST PITY AND ACCORDING TO YOU NO ONE HERE HAS EVER CARED!" "SURE YOUR MY MATE BUT I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU INUYASHA NEVER!" "I SWEAR BY MY LAST BREATH I WILL KILL YOU INUYASHA!" "I USED TO FORGIVE YOU ALL THE TIME, BUT THAT'S OVER INUYASHA!" Kagome spit his name like venom. "Kagome I. wouldn't kill you ever so why would you kill me?" Inuyasha asked. "YOU DIDN'T HESITATE TO KILL YOUR PRECIOUS KIKIYO!" Kagime spat back. _'They will never. Ever find out my secret.' _Kagome scremed in her mind. "Miroku use your wind tunnel and bring Kagome down here." Inuyasha sensed Miroku's worry. "Just close it up when she's lose enough okay?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Miroku nodded his head. "Wind Tunnel!" A giant purple vortex opened. Kagome screamed as she was being pulled in. When she was a few feet away Miroku quicky closed his wind tunnel. "Sacred Sutra's!" Miroku screamed placing 4 sutras on Kagome. Kagome scremed in pain as the sutras shocked her. When the pain was over Kagome started to throw up, then she passed out into Inuyasha's arms. Her body started convolsing as a sheet of sweat layered her face, her breathing came out in small gasps and un even. "Miroku is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha asked never taking his eyes off Kagome. Miroku walked up to Kagome and placed two fingers on her wrist. Miroku's face darkened. "I...I don't know." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at Hina and she nodded her head. "He's telling the truth Inu." Hina said sadly. "Inuyasha Kagome's not going to die I just don't know what will happen to her when she wakes up." Inuyasha looked at Hina again. She nodded her head. "You guys enjoy the festival I'll take care of Kagome." Aiko said running up to them. "No way I'm staying with Kagome." "Inuyasha Kagome does'nt want you to stay with her right now she wants me to." Aiko said calmly. "How do you know that?" Inuyasha growled. "When two mikos make a very strong connection they suddenly become linked, which means they know what each one needs, wants, or feels." Aiko said glad to be done with her long explanation. "Oh yeah whats your connection?" Inuyasha asked smirking. Aiko caught this and her eyes flashed blue then stopped. "Um...we...uh- "It's probably personal right Aiko?" Sango said inturrupting. Aiko nodded her head. "Aiko was Kagome really herself when she said all those things?" Shiipo asked. "Well that were her deepest feelings, and what she thought at that very moment, Kagome is so sick of being put down she just hides her anger, But at that moment it just all spilled out." "Now Inuyasha I will take care of Kagome." Aiko said again. Inuyasha growled. "Inu just do it, we don't want Kagome to get out of control again do we?" Hina said glaring at her brother. "Fine take her." Inuyasha said placing Kagome into Aiko's arms. "Thank you now go back to the festival or Master Minoru will not be pleased, Kagome will be back out later trust me." Aiko said running off towards her room.

* * *

Kagome was getting worse she had a very high fever. "Kagome wake up what's wrong with you?!" Aiko scrreched.

**Kagome's Mind:**

**"Miko Miko wake up!" A femminine, but graceful voice called. "What who's their and what do you want?" Kagome asked suspicious. "Kagome I am Midoriku and I need an important favor?" "Anything at all." Kagome replied smiling. "You will be known as Midoriku's Miko, You need to flee your group of friends and travel on your own I will always be in your mind for guidance." "But I can't leave Inuyasha's my mate and I've tried this before, but failed." Kagome said looking at her feet. "I will erase the mating marks, but it will be an illusion, I will mask your blood and your regular scent so the hanyou will never find you, I have learned of Hina's ability and can help with that." "No one cares for me anyway so...I'll do it!" Kagome said with determanation. "Good, I shall give you supplies at the bone eaters well." Midoriku disappeared.**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Thank god Kagome are you all right?" Aiko asked smiling. "Listen Aiko Midoriku requested me and I have to leave for a long time do not tell Inuyasha or anyone swear?" Kagome asked in a rush. "Only if you promise to visit." "I promise I have to go." "Oh yeah tell Sango that she can have Kioko okay?" Kagome grabbed her bag and wepons and ran out of the hut.

* * *

"I hope Kagome's okay?" Shippo asked sitting on a rock. "Don't worry Shippo she is perfectly fine." Hina said. "Inu will always protect his mate, and Sesshomaru will also protect her." Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha Sesshomaru used to be mated to Kagome, but you don't even know why he left her!" Hina said raising her voice a little. "Do you?" Inuyasha asked raising his voice also. "Yeah he said that he left her because he could tell that she would be happier with you, and her friends he's even planning on giving her a brother marking, Same with me I'm giving her a sister marking when she wakes up." Hina said. Inuyasha's expression softened. "Oh thank you Hina." Inuyasha said. "Whatever." Hina replied with attitude. Kagome suddenly waled past them as fast as she could. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha called. Kagome stopped and turned around her bangs shielding her eyes. "What?" She muttered coldly. "Hey how are you feeling?" Sango asked trying to lighten up the mood. Kagome just nodded her head not showing her eyes. "Kagome whats wrong?" Miroku asked his little sister. Kagome shook her head in response. "Dammit Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha almost shouted. Kagome just shook her head again and started walking. She stopped and her eyes glew pink. She rose into the air and flew past the barrier right into Inuyasha's forest. Kagome ran all the way to the bone eaters well only to be met by a tall female with long black hair with old fashioned armor. "Midoriku..."

* * *

Aiko ran out of the hut to see a confused Inuyasha and his friends. "Oh...Uh hi guys." Aiko said nervously. "Aiko do you know where Kagome went?" Miroku asked kindly not taking notice to Aiko's nevousness. "Nope...no...sorry." Aiko said to quickly. "Your lying I can sense it." Hina said folding her arms in front of her chest. Inuyasha looked at Aiko. "So you do know where she was going." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes into slits. "No I don't so back off!" Aiko ran away quickly before they could stop her. "Well the festival is over we should clean up before we look for Kagome." Hina sugeted. "Keh!" Inuyasha turned his head away while the rest of the group followed Hina. Inuyasha ran to catch up to them grumbling.

* * *

"I have explained everything you will be wearing a uniform that represents you and I, You may never take it off unless you are bathing or in your own time, I have provided your uniform with wepons you might need and I have had a new bow and a quiver full of arrows crafted for you." Kagome looked at Midoriku's feet beside them were: A first aid kit, Pink eyeshadow, lipstick, mascara, and a new bag. "How did you get all this stuff?" Kagome asked amazed. "I was able to send your mother a message unfortunetly you family is at your aunts house and she knows you will be gone for awhile." Midoriku explained impatienly. "We must hurry now are you ready?" "Yes." Midoriku started chanting and all the items started swiriling around Kagome. Midoriku fell to her knees panting. "There everything is completed." A full mirror suddenly appeared in front of Kagome. She was wearing a short pink kimono with a cherry blossom pattern, her hair was in a tight bun with chopsticks sticking out, she wore makeup, and around her waist was a belt filled with diffrent wepons. What suprised her most was the marking on her forehead. It was a filled in full moon with swirl links coming off the side of her face on each side. "Beautiful." Kagome murmmered touching her mark. "Kagome now it's time for the second spell which will cover the mating mark, mask your scent and blood, and protect you from Hina's powers." "Okay I'm ready Kagome said standing tall. Midoriku started chanting again and Kagome felt heat on her wrist. "Kagome I will now return to you mind an be your guidence."


	12. Kagome's Gifts

"You guys we need to go find Kagome before something bad happens." Inuyasha snaped. "Okay Inuyasha were ready lets go." Sango said impatiently. Inuyasha looked at his wrist. "Well she's safe and alive because the mating mark is still their." Inuyasha said blushing. They suddenly heard a familiar scream. "Lets go!" Miroku said.

* * *

Midoriku turned into a blue spirit and entered Kagome's mind. **"Gather your things and be on your way." **Midoriku commanded. Kagome gathered her things and started of east of Inuyasha's forest. **"Kagome I must take leave back into the jewel I will come back soon, remember do not reveal your self until I tell you! Goodbye Midoriku's not forget you are more powerful than me you can do anything with your powers except use them for evil. Grant rewards to your friends they need you more then you think, and sometimes you can even bring life back." **Midoriku's voice faded away. "Miko give me the sacred jewel shards a deep voice said." Kagome screamed as she felt a pain in her arm. "Iron revaver- "No don't kill it!" Kagome shrieked. "What do you mean don't kill it?!" Inuyasha asked the strange girl. "Trust me." Kagome started speaking in a weird demon tounge: _"Leave here at once we do not have the sacred jewel shards they have been destroyed now leave here and go back home at once!" _Kagome shrieked in her demon tongue. Obviously the demon was'nt smart because it fled at once. "Nice job Kagome." Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome froze. "I am not Kagome." She lied. Inuyasha looked at Hina. "I...I can't sense anything...who is she?" Hina stuttered. "I can't pick up a sense of her or her blood." Inuyasha said staring at Kagome. "Who are you?" Miroku asked stepping up to Kagome. "I am Midoriku's Miko." Kagome replied bowing. Miroku widened his eyes and knelled before her. "My lady it is an honor to meet you." "What is up with that stupid mark." Inuyasha said laughing. Kagome glared. "INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted. "Miroku it is okay." Kagome said touching Miroku's shoulder. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and looked at his ears. "What the hell are you staring at?" Inuyasha said raising his sword. "Do not raise your sword at me hanyou, for I am Midoriku's Miko." Kagome said bowing respectfully and almost giggling at the way she talked. Sango walked next to Miroku and knelled. Kagome laughed. "Please do not think so highly of me." Inuyasha was still confused. "Excuse me, but do you have a real name?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Inuyasha show more respect this is Midoriku's Miko the most powerful being in the world, But not more powerful then Naraku I am sad to say" Miroku explained. "Please just treat me like a regular person no special treatment or anything." Kagome said sternly. "Excuse me, but you have no scent and my powers are useless against you." Hina said also said kneeling. "That's so no one can find me or use their powers for stuff I don't want them knowing." "Your really pretty." Shippo said quietly. "Kagome walked over yo the kitsune and smiled. "Thank you Shippo your very cute." Kagome said winking at Shippo. "Hey where did you get those." Inuyasha said eying the jewel shards. "Oh these I found them." "Well give them back they belong to us." Inuyasha said temper rising. "Please I don't want any trouble, but I cannot give them to you." Kagome said shaking her head. "Then I'll take them." Inuyasha lunged towards Kagome. Kagome gasped and shot four purifying spears at Inuyasha. He growled as he was pinned to a tree by his clothes. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha until they were face to face. Kagome started speaking in her demon toungeagain. _"You don't know who I am and what I've been through so back the hell off you stubborn hanyou. How about I leave you here for fifty years does that ring a bell." _Inuyasha and Hina's eyes widened as Kagomewalked off. "Sango Miroku thank you for your respect I owe you a great favor do not hesitate to ask." "Wait are you leaving?" Shippo asked sadly. "Yes, but I will see you during the final battle, for now I will hunt Naraku myself." Kagome started walking again when she heard the voice of Inuyasha. "What do you have against Naraku?" Kagome froze. In a shaky voice she said: "He...um...t...took...someone...away from..me." "Inuyasha lowered his eyes. "I'm so sorry he did the same to me." Kagome closed her eyes and began chanting. The spears disappeared. "You guys have been so kind even though we have just met." Kagome said lying again. This time Inuyasha knelled. "It would be my honor if you would travel with us." Kagome laughed. "Remember what I said." Inuyasha rose quickly. "I would like to give you each a gift." "Oh you don't have to do that." Sango said. "Trust me I do." "Miroku come here please." Miroku did what he was told and walked up to the young miko. "Give me your hand with the wind tunnel." Miroku hesitated, but then gave her his hand. Kagome placed her hand over the prayer beads and started chanting loudly her eyes and hands glowing pink. When she was done Kagome quickly took off the beads. "NO!" Miroku shouted. But when Kagome took them off There was nothing. "I'm sorry you still have the wind tunnel, But I set it so that it will only open during the final battle, I have also increased the power in your staff and sutras." Miroku smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Thank you so much!" A single tear slid down his face. Only Kagome saw. "Sango your turn." Kagome sung playfully. Sango ran up to Kagome and grinned. "HURRY UP!" Kagome shouted into the trees. Out stepped a young demon slayer. "Kohaku." Sango muttered with tears in her eyes. Sango tried to run towards him, but was stopped when Kagome put her hand out. Kagome walked slowly up to Kohaku and took out the single shard. Kohaku fell dead to the ground. "KOHAKU!" Sango started sobbing and fell to her knees. Miroku was there in an instant. "This is your idea of a reward making Sango suffer!" Inuyasha said angry. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her hands over Kohaku. Suddenly they were both engulfed in a bright white light. They all heard coughing and someone gasping for air. When the light died down they saw Kohakustanding tall and proud. Sango looked up at her brother, then looked at Kagome who nodded her head. "Kohaku." Sango instantly got up and ran into her brother's arms. "That is my gift to you Sango, you have your brother back." Kagome said smiling. "Thank you." Kohaku knelled and Kagome chuckled. "Kohaku you get a gift as well." "No I couldn't." "I cannot just hand these out Midorikugave me a specific list of people and I convinced her to add a couple." Kohaku sighed and stepped forward. Kagome touched Kohaku and in a few seconds stopped. "The final battle is coming up so I grant you with the art of demon slaying." Kohaku smiled and hugged his sister. "Thank you." Kagome gave a small nod. _'Ugh I'm getting lightheaded, but I need to do this.' _Kagome thought. "Shippo, Kilala, and Kioko." They looked at each other then bounced over to Kagome. "You guys are so adorable." Kagome cooed. "But I don't know what to give you so is strength okay?" They all three nodded and Kagome waved her glowing hands over their bodies in one swit motion. "Thank you!" They ran off to finish their exploring game. "Inuyasha come." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "I don't know what to give you because I can sense great things from your aura." "Make me a full demon!" Inuyasha said smirking happily. Kagome just shook her head, and started chanting waving her hands in cirrcular motions. When she was done she started swooning, but caught herself before Inuyasha could notice. "I...have given you strength of a demon, but you are still a hanyou." "Thank you very much." Inuyasha said bowing respectfully then walked to stand by Miroku. "H...Hina." Kagome said weakly. Hina walked forward. Kagome just waved her hands around chanting. "I have...given you strength and have...increased your...s...speed." With that last word Kagome fainted. The group ran over instantly "Hey wake up." Inuyasha said shaking her a bit. "She must of used to much of her power." Kohaku said. "Hey she's waking up." Sango announced happily. Kagome'seyes fluttered a little then opened. "Are you alright?" Shippo asked. "Yeah...I'm fine." Kagome stood up shakily leaning against a tree for support. "Enjoy your gifts." Kagome said giggling to herself. "We appreciate them very much." Miroku said winking. "So do you have a name or what?" Inuyasha asked switching back to his normal self. "Um- "How about we call you mark face." Inuyasha said smirking. "Ugh I'm tired of this." Kagome turned around and walked away. "Inuyasha stop being rude, That's actually a symbol of Midoriku and it's beautiful." Sango scolded. Kohaku chuckled. "Inuyasha we need her and you know it." Miroku said also scolding the hanyou. Inuyasha sighed loudly and sprinted after the miko.

* * *

"I am sick of tired of always being put down, I could kill him if I wanted to." Kagome grumbled to herself. "Who are you?" A familiar voice asked. Kagome turned around and saw that it was Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken. "Do not make me ask again." Sesshomaru threatened. He didn't even know that it was Kagome. "I am Midoriku's Miko and I have a gift for you." Kagome walked up to him and touched the stub where his arm used to be. Kagome started chanting and a full new arm grew in it's place. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Inuyasha screamed. "I am giving him a gift, just like I did to all of you." Kagome said calmly, turning to look at Inuyashsa. "Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked interrupting. Inuyasha looked down. "I think she's in her time, I can't sense her anyway." Kagome frowned. _'They didn't even bother to look for me, So they really don't care.' _Kagome thought sadly. Kagome ran as fast as she could, back to where the others were. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" She heard Inuyasha scream, but she just ignored him. She finally stopped running when she saw the others up ahead. "So is everything okay?" Miroku asked suspiciously. "Oh yeah everything is perfect I was just looking for Sesshomaru." Kagome said faking happiness. "What? Why were you looking for him?" Sango asked worried. "Oh I gave him a gift." Kagome replied raising up an eyebrow, "Is that bad?" "Well what did you give him?" Kioko barked with curiosity. "I gave him his other arm back." "That was nice of you." Sango said smiling. "My lady I don't mean to be rude, but do you have a name or anything that we could adress you by?" Miroku asked kindly, buy nervous. "Oh...um...just call me Natsumi." Kagome stuttered. _'I remember that name, that was the name of the princess from my fairytale books she was my favorite.' _Kagome thought smiling to herself. "Is that your real name?" Hina asked innocently. "Well no I...um no one really cares about me so I just keep the title, but Natsumi's been my favorite name since I was a little girl." Kagome explained half lying. "Don't tell Inuyasha though okay?" Kagome pleaded. "Okay, but why?" Kohaku asked. "I've had some bad history with demons, so just promise me please?" Kagome asked finding her shoes very intresting. "We promise." They all said together. "There you are I've been looking all over for you." Inuyasha said. "Sorry." Kagome mumbled. "Inuyasha her name is Natsumi."Kilala said irratated. "So you do have a name." Inuyasha said being sarcastic. "It's getting dark I'll go get firewood and food." Kagome said. "Natsumi you don't have to do it all." Miroku protested. "Keh let her do something for once, instead of being useless." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes flashed pink and she pinned him to another tree with four spiritual spears. "NOW YOUR USELESS!" Kagome screamed. "Natsumi calm down." Hina soothed placing a hand on her shoulder_. 'Lets see what he can do now. That's why I left I'm sick of his attitude.' _Kagome thought eyes returning back to normal. "I'll...go get...t...the..." Kagome trailed off as she put down her stuff realizing she'd been carrying it all this time. Kagome hurried off into the forest. When she was out of hearing range Hina spoke up: "Inu whats wrong with you?" Hina said trying to figure out how to get him down. "Me? she's the one that freaked out." "I know, but Inu in the past she's had issues with demons I don't know what, just be nice okay?" "Fine whatever JUST GET ME DOWN!" Inuyasha yelled thrashing around.

* * *

Kagome walked on and on until she came upon a clear pond with fish swimming around. "The pond is so pretty." Kagome lifted her hand up and created a small barrier. She dunked it in the water, then brought it back up. Inside the barrier were two very large fish. In the other barrier was water. While Kagome held that up she was also carrying in the other hand some wood for the fire. _'I'm getting tired of hanging around demons, but whatever.' _Kagome sighed. Her eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten her weapons. _'Naraku is so stupid he knows that I don't have a secret I just now felt the spell be broken.' _Kagome giggled to herself. Kagome hurried into a small jog realizing it was getting darker. Kagome made sure to be careful of all the supplies she was carrying.

* * *

"Where is that stupid Natsumi." Inuyasha growled still dangling attached to the tree. "There she is." Hina said excitedly. Kagome carefully set down the wood. "Kioko can you light it please?" Kagome asked smiling at the two-tailed dog. "Woof!" Kioko's eyes flashed red and suddenly there was a bright orange fire. "Thank you Natsumi you can set the fish down here." Sango said making a small leaf plate. Kagome broke the barrier for the fish and they fell on the leaf. Kagome gestured her free hand upward toward her bag and eight cups appeared. She set them down near the cooking fish that Sango had started. Kagome then put a small hole in the barrier and poured water into each cups. "Natsumi that was amazing." Shioppo said. "Thanks Shippo." Kagome said quietly. "Natsumi can you please get Inuyasha down now?" Hina asked irritated with Inuyasha's screaming. "Fine." Kagome waved her hand twoards where Inuyasha was and he fell down with a loud thud. "Oops." Kagome said sarcastically. "The fish is done." Kohaku announced picking up a stick of fish. "Keh!" Inuyasha walked over and grabbed some fish. He jumped onto a high branch of a tree. "Natsumi I said the fish is ready." Kohaku said politely. "Oh I'm sorry I herard you Kohaku I'm just not that hungry." Kagome lied forcing a smile. "But Natsumi when was the last time you've eaten?" Sango asked looking her up and down. "Don't worry Sango I- "Just shut the hell up and eat already before I shove it down your throat." Inuyasha threatend. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You think I'm lying?" In a flash Inuyasha picked Kagome up by her throat and pinned her against a tree. "Still think I'm lying?" Inuyasha tightened his grip a little and Kagome froze. "INUYASHA!" Hina screamed. Inuyasha burst out laughing as he put Kagome back on the ground. "Inuyasha...look." Miroku mumbled staring at Kagome. Inuyasha stopped laughing and turned towards her. Kagome was on the ground shaking crying silently. "Natsumi I was just kidding." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome shook her head and put a strong barrier around herself. _'He was actually going to hurt me!' _Kagome screamed in her mind shaking.


	13. Naraku's New Plot

"Inuyasha you took it to far this time." Miroku said angry. "Seriously Inu she won't come out." Hina added. "She may be a really powerful miko, but it doesn't mean she's fearless." Sango added. "Alright stop pestering me I'll apologize." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who was still in the barrier staring at the sky. "Hey Natsumi I'm really sorry I was just kidding around and I guess I took it to far." Inuyasha said hoping that she heard him. "I am getting so tired of hanging around demons." Kagome said choking back tears. "Natsumi I promise I'll be more careful." Inuyasha promised. "It doesn't matter because I'm leaving." The barrier fell and Kagome gathered up her things. "Natsumi how are you feeling?" Miroku asked. Kagome gave a small nod and grabbed her bow and arrows. "Wait Natsumi are you leaving?" Kohaku asked sadly. "Yes, but don't worry I'll see you during the final battle." Kagome started chanting and a blue light surrounded Inuyasha. "Hey what the hell was that!?" Inuyasha screamed. "Oh that I took my gift back, I thought it was to big." Kagome said calmly. "Why did you take it back Natsumi?" Hina asked taking a step forward. "He has to much already: Friends that care about him, a mate that he loves and I can tell he's really happy, I gave you guys gifts because i could'nt sense that much happines." Kagome explained. "Natsumi it's getting dark you should stay then just leave in the morning." Sango said sweetly. "I will still travel with you guys, but only if Inuyasha keeps his distance." Kagome said walking over to sit by Sango. Kagome started petting Kioko. _'I'm really scared.'_Kagome thought. "Hey whats wrong with me?" Kagome just shook her head and stood up. "I'll be right back, Kioko will you come with me?" Kagome asked the two-tailed puppy. "Okay sure."Kioko barked jumping on Kagome's shoulder. "Where are you going?" Hina asked. "I'm going to the hot springs that I saw somewhere over there." Kagome pointed North of the forest. "Oh we can come with you." Sango said standing up. "No!" Kagome said quicky. "I...I mean... no thank you...just Kioko." Kagome stuttered. "But what if you need help." Hina protested. "Then I'll scream or something, just stay here all of you." Kagome quickly ran off into the forest away from her friends.

* * *

"So the girl has left the Inuyasha gang, but Midoriku's Miko has risen once again I need her blood so that I can have some fun with the most powerful miko in the world!" Naraku said. "Go Kagura." Naraku commanded. Kagura sighed loudly and flew off to find the miko.

* * *

"Theirs something strange about Natsumi don't you think?" Inuyasha asked staring into the forest where Kagome ran off. "I agree Inuyasha, but it's none of our business." Miroku said rubbing the red hand print on his cheek. "If she's going to travel with us we should at least know something about her." Inuyasha growled. "We know her name that's a start." Hina said being optimistic. "Kind of." Sango mumbled. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What did you say Sango?" Inuyasha asked turning towards her. Sango froze. _"Just don't tell Inuyasha_." Kagome's words rang in her head. "I said we know that she truly is Midoriku's Miko and that she's not allowed to take her uniform off, or cover her mark." Sango said quickly. Luckily Inuyasha failed to notice. "Anyway we need to know more about her, She could be a friend or foe." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes at Sango. "Well I think she's nice." Shippo said. "Me too." Kohaku agreed. "We all like her Inu, just calm down." Hina said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But it is almost dark out and she hasn't eaten in a while so I hope she's okay." Kilala mewed. "I agree, but lets just set up camp." Sango said pulling out the sleeping bags Kagome gave them a while back.

* * *

Kagome walked on and on until she finally came upon the hot springs. "Kioko make sure no one comes near here if they do warn me okay?" Kagome asked looking at her shoulder. "Okay sure, but why?" Kioko asked cocking her head to the side. "Just trust me okay?" Kioko gave her a single nod and hoped off Kagome's shoulder. Kagome hid behind a big tree and started undressing and taking out her hair. When she was fully unclothed she called out: "Kioko close your eyes." Kioko hesitatated, but then did as she was told. Kagome quickly ran into the water hiding behind a big rock. "Okay it's fine now." Kaogme said. "So all I have to do is stand here on the lookout?"Kioko asked bordely. "Yeah, but I'll be done soon." _'I wonder how long I have to hide.' _Kagome thought diving underwater. When she came up for air she realized how dark it was getting. "Kioko we have to go close your eyes again." Kioko did as she was told and Kagome ran behind the trees. She carefully put on her clothes, then reached into her bag for her compact mirror. Once she got it she carefully put on her makeup an then did her hair, putting in her chopsticks. "Perfect." she breathed stepping out from behind the tree. Kagome screamed loudly as Kagura's Dance of Blades came twoards her. Luckily Kagome dodged it in time. "Sorry miko, but Naraku needs some of your blood." Kioko's eyes flashed red as she blew fire at Kagura. Kagome noticed and shot a spiritual ball at her, hitting Kagura in the chest. Kagura screamed in pain. "You little brat I'll kill you." "Dance of Blades." Kagura shouted swinging her fan, at the distressed miko. Kagome screamed again. _'MIROKU HELP!'_Kagome screamed knowing Miroku could here her because of his gift.

* * *

_'MIROKU HELP!'_Miroku winced at the high volume of Kagome's voice. "Miroku what is it?" Sango asked polishing her boomerang. "Natsumi...she needs help." "Kilala." Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shippo rode on Kilala, while Inuyasha and Hina ran. "She has no scent how the hell am I supposed to find her?!" "Do you smell Naraku anywhere?" Kohaku asked. "Yeah...Kagura." Inuyasha growled. They suddenly heard a familiar scream. "NATSUMI!" Inuyasha screamed hoping to get a response. "Look there are the hot springs." Kohaku said pointing towards them. Near the tree they saw Kagome holding up in a barrier, her eyes closed in fear and Kagura hurtiling non-stop attacks towards Kagome. "Kagura leave Natsumi alone!"  
Inuyasha growled holding his transformed sword out in front of him. "Natsumi? So thats her name?" Kagura asked looking back and forth from Kagome to Inuyasha. "What is your buisiness here Kagura?" Hina asked raising an eybrow. Kagura folded her arms over her chest, then huffed blowing her bangs aside. "Listen it's not that I want to do this, but I want alive and Naraku wants some of this girls blood, so that he can fool around with her for awhile." Kagura whispered harshly near Inuyasha and Hina. "Well find someone else...Windscar!" Inuyasha unleashed a surprise attack near Kagura who got hit full on. "Inuyasha Naraku will have the girls blood mark my words." With that said Kagura flew off. "We all need to protect Natsumi now okay?" Inuyasha said looking at his group. Everyone gave him a slight nod. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who had already taken down the barrier. "Are you alright Natsumi?" Inuyasha asked softly. Kagomestood up. "Yes I am thank you everyone." "Um...is it okay if I still travel with you?" Kagome asked quietly. "Of course it is Natsumi your one of us now." Sango said smiling widely. Kagome ran into sango's arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sango I've never felt so cared for." _'Even when I was still normal I felt that they didn't need me.'_ "We should ger back to camp it's dark out." Kohaku suggetsted as he walked twoards Kilala. "Here Natsumi hop on." Inuyasha said bending down. "Oh no thank you, but I can walk." Kagome replied shaking her head. "Natsumi you've been through alot in the last few days, plus you have'nt eaten in a while and you look pale." Miroku said looking at her sadly. "Alright Alright." Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and fell asleep instantly. "Is she asleep already?" Shippo asked while riding on Kilala. "Yeah, but I still don't think we know enough about her." Inuyasha said a little angry. "Well sleep on it because camp is right there." Sango said making Kilala land softly on the ground. Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome in her sleeping bag. _'I wonder how Kagome is doing?' _Inuyasha thought. He settled in a high branch of a tree and fell into a deep sleep. _'Sleep well Kagome...I love you.'_


	14. Protection And Faliure

Kagome yawned and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning Natsumi." Kagome smiled at Shippo kind voice. "Morning Shippo." Kagome said waliking over to the kitsune who was preparing the morning breakfeast. "How did you sleep?" She asked Shippo. "Good how was yours?" The Kitsune replied turning the fish. "Fine." Kagome looked around. "Where is everybody?" "Um...Sango, Miroku and Kilala went looking for another village Inuyasha and Kioko went to spar and Hina is at the hot springs." He replied tapping his chin. "Oh yeah and Kohaku went to help Kaede." "He went all the way back there!" Shippo nodded his head. "Hey I'm going on a walk okay?" Kagome stood up, but was stopped by the kitsune's yelling. "NATSUMI NO!" Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms close to tears. "Shippo whats wrong?" Kagome asked petting Shippo's orange hair. "Inuyasha...s...said that we need to protect you at all times...or Naraku...might get your blood." Shippo said crying into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened. "Shippo what did you say?" She asked shock in her voice. "He basically said that Naraku wants some of your blood so he can control you." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. Along with Kioko and Kilala. "Oh good morning." Kagome said bowing respectfully. "Good morning Natsumi, how did you sleep?" Sango asked bowing like Kagome. "Fine I guess." Kagome said quietly. "Whats wrong with you, are you sick or something?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Is it okay if I go on a walk for awhile?" Kagome asked softly still not looking at Inuyasha, afraid that she would burst into tears. "Hell no, not with Naraku after you." Inuyasha said. Everyone grabbed a fish except for Kagome. "Hey everybody whats up?" Hina asked grabbing a fish while fixing her hair. "Inuyasha I'll be fine, just let me go." Kagome said ignoring Hina's question. "Someone has to go with you." He replied stubbornly. "Sango I think you should go." Miroku said. "Perfect I need to talk to you anyway." Kagome said perking up. "Okay sure lets go." Sango grabbed her boomerang and Kagome grabbed her arrows. "Sango hurry." Kagome walked a little faster. "We should go to goshinboku we can pick up Kohaku on the way." "Okay." Kagome picked up Sango and started hopping trees flashing by. "Here we are." Kagome said. "Wow that was amazing." Kagome looked at the tree and gasped at what she saw. Near the foot of the tree was a huge bed of diffrent colored flowers. "Thats Izayoi's grave." Sango said hanging her head. "I don't mean to be rude Sango, but I can't hear this stuff I'm sorry." Kagome said not wanting to burst into tears. "It's okay what did you want to talk about?" Sango asked quickly changing the subject "Nevermind lets go get Kohaku." Kagome quickly walked towards Kaede's hut. Sango had to jog just to keep up. _'Something is off about Natsumi.' _Sango thought meeting Kagome in Kaede's hut. "So ye are Midoriku's Miko?" The old priestess asked. "Yes I am, but just call me Natsumi." Kagome smiled at Kaede. "Ye should go ye have a great battle soon." Kaede ushered Kohaku,Kagome and Sango out the door. "Goodbye thank you for helping Kohaku." Kohaklu bowed. Kaede walked back into her hut. "Sister how are we supposed to get back" Kohaku turned towards Sango. "Let me worry about that Kohaku...each one of you grab my hand." The two demon slayers did as they were told. "Hold on...TRANSPORT!" A bright pink light surrounded them. "Its okay you guys can open your eyes now." Kagome laughed as Sango and Kohaku carefully opened thier eyes. "Took you guys long enough." Kagome smiled as she heard the friendly voice of her mate. _'He doesn't even know.' _Kagome looked at the grass. "Natsumi are you all right?" Kioko asked perched on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome gave a small nod. Her head suddenly snapped up. "I sense jewel shards!" _'No it can't be!' _Inuyahsa growled. Kagome strung an arrow and shot it. A white light surrounded the arrow. A yelp could be heard far off in the distance. "Lets go!" Kagome ran and everyone followed. "Wow nice job Natsumi!" Inuyasha smirked as he saw Koga pinned to a tree by Kagome's arrow bleeding. "Hey what the...Midoriku's Miko has risen." Koga's eyes widened. Inuyasha stepped forward, but Kagome put her hand out and walked towards Koga instead. "Midoriku's miko it's an honor." "Koga call me Natsumi." "What a beautiful name." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome put on her best smile and slapped him as hard as she could. Everyone winced at the sound. "Listen you stupid wolf Midoriku told me what you did to Inuyasha's mate and thats...thats horrible." "My lady I'm so very sorry I- "Save it, next time you see her you beg for forgiveness!" "Yes anything." Kagome pulled the arrow out and koga fell to the ground. He quickly stood up and bowed. "My lady please forgive me." Kagome shook her head. "It is not my duty to forgive, but I need to ask you a few things." "Yes anything." Koga repeated looking Kagome straight in the eyes. "First I would like you to help us in the final battle, second Inuyasha and Kagome have mated and you will leave them both alone. and third we need your jewel shards." "What?" "I didn't stutter stupid wolf, I will take them by force if I have to." Koga sighed and took out his jewel shards, handing them to Kagome. "Thank you Koga, remember what I said and I have a gift for you." Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and chanted. "Now you have the same abilities you had when you had the sacred jewel shards." "Koga kneeled. "Thank you my lady." "Whatever just go." Koga stood nad ran turning into a whirlwind. "KOGA WAIT!" Hakkaku and Ginta suddenly appeared before them. "Hakkaku Ginta, now you guys are two demons I don't mind seeing." Kagome said smiling. The wold demons eyes widend, before they could speak Kagome inturupted. "Just call me Natsumi and don't kneel I have a gift for each of you." Kagome placed one hand on each of there shoulders and talked to them in their demon language: _"Listen you guys I'm going to give you them same power Koga used to have I need you here in the final battle okay?" "Yeah, so Koga doesn't have his power anymore?" _Ginta growled back. _"He does just trust me, I'll see you there right, Oh and bring some of you pack if you can?" "No problem Natsumi." _Hakkaku said smiling. _"All right all done." _Kagome swooned, but Hakkaku held her arms to steady her. "Are you alright?" "Yeah just took alot out of me, you guys should go if you want to keep up with Koga." "Right." they said at the same time. "Go ahead try your gift out." "Bye Natsumi!" With that said they both turned into whirlwinds and ran off. Kagome fell and started pantinng. "Natsumi!" Inuyasha ran over. "Hey whats wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine I'm just tired from using to much of my power." "Natsumi you should start using more of your arrows okay?" Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha helped her up and started walking back towards camp. "Inuyasha wait, before we go I want to talk to you for a minute." "Okay." The couple walked in silence until they came to a small river in some unknown part of the forest. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked staring into the clear water. "Inuyasha I know Kagome isn't in her time, so where is she?" Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I got scared, but I know she's not in danger I would sense it." "What are you scared of?" Kagome urged him on. "Losing her, you remind me of her in someway." Inuyasha's ears twiched. Before he could protect her he heard Kagome scream as a sharp pain entered her back.


End file.
